Demon Guardians
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: AU. Kagome is apart of the Demon Seeker tribe that calls forth demon companions and Kagome just happens to get stuck with a horny hanyou prince. InuKag, SangMiro. Adult situations in later chapters. Check it out.
1. Chosen

Demon Guardians  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Inuyasha so don't bother to sue. I have no cash.  
  
Please read: This story is rated 'R' for a reason okay. There will be adult situations and some coarse language involved and if you, the reader, don't like that type of stuff please leave.  
  
Chapter 1: Chosen  
  
I was nervous. It was late in the evening, close to midnight and the ceremony was about to begin. I had just turned 18 three moons ago and now it was finally time for the coming of age ceremony. Nervous didn't even sum up my emotions at this point. Some of the new youth never made it out of the Calling Circle due to a gruesome death. Not all demons want to be bonded to a mortal.  
  
My tribe is a special one because we have the ability to call demons to our aid. Most of the demons who do accept being our companions stay with us until our death. The partnership with the demon allows the mortal to live a longer life and, in some cases, may even cause immortality and permanent youthfulness if the bond is strong enough. My older brother, Kota recently went through the ceremony and ended up with a spunky wolf demon partner named Kouga. The two have been inseperable since the ceremony probably because they're both rambunctious and out of control. They do things on a whim before they think it through. I only prayed that they didn't get killed because of it.  
  
" Kagome?" my mother called. I looked towards the doorway of my room and saw my mother standing there with her beautiful smile and uncomparable grace. " It's time for the ceremony to start now darling." I sighed and stood from the chair I was sitting in. I felt my body trembling as I walked towards the door. My mother opened her hand to show me the traditional subduing beads. When demons first enter the Circle they are disoriented because they are called from wherever they are and aren't sure if they are in danger so they lash out. That, of course, depends on the type of demons caught. Some are too civilized to act out in such a way but, more often than not, you'll get the uncivilized kind.  
  
I took the beads from my mother and allowed her to usher me outside. The whole village was there watching me as I walked down the dimly lit path to the Calling Circle. Kiade, the village elder was there waiting for me. I held on a little tightly to my mother as we approached. " Mom, I don't think I'm ready for this," I confessed looking into her cheerful face.  
  
" No one is truthfully ready for the Calling Circle sweet heart," she explained. " Kota was the same way and now look at him. Would you truly miss out on the opportunity to have a lifetime companion like Kouga?" I frowned thinking of the playful wolf demon who kinda liked me.  
  
" If my demon is like Kouga I'll send it back," I retorted. My mother laughed silently as we finally entered the Circle. At the bottom of the steps is where my mother left me and it was my choice to refuse my birthright. It's happened before and no one would judge me for it. But, some how, I knew that I had to do it or else I would regret it. There are no second chances to receive a demon companion. Three moons after your eighteenth birthday is the only opportunity to do the ceremony. I had to do it even if it meant my death.  
  
With a deep sigh, I climbed the steps to join Kiade in the Calling Circle. The old, fat woman was there waiting for me with a patch over her eye. Her eye was a sacrifice that she made when her demon came through the Calling Circle. Her demon lashed out with a claw and claimed her eye. Although she had long since forgiven her demon companion, the poor creature can't forgive itself. The old woman came closer to me but carefully avoided the special powder that formed the Calling Circle. " Kagome," the woman called. " Do you accept your birthright this night, three moons after your eighteenth birthday." I swallowed hard. Now was the time to say yes of no. My brain was saying no because the danger was too great but my heart said yes. The brain may be logical but it also causes regret. My heart has never led me astray.  
  
" Yes, I accept, my birthright this night," I replied. The old woman nodded and held her hand out. She closed her one good eye and started to chant the ancient incantation that called the demons to us. My heart was racing. I mentally sent a silent prayer to God to watch over my soul if something went amiss. It would be no one's fault. I wouldn't even blame the demon who killed me because it was my choice. I knew the risks. I watched as the circle I stood in glowed an iridescent color into the night sky. Let me live and find a true companion.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I had been feeling strange the whole evening. Something about tonight was irking the hell outta me. My demon senses never led me astray before and tonight was probably no different. I had been patrolling my forest all evening and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was probably those damn humans that I allowed to live here in my borders. I should've listened to my brother Sesshomaru and killed them all from the start but not all of them are bad. They had as much a right to live as I did and besides, what would happen to the other demons food base then?  
  
I climbed into my favorite tree and watched as a strange pillar of light entered the sky. Magic. Shit. I felt my body getting pulled in the direction of the light. I called out to my brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, but he was probably in his castle. He'll hear my calls but by then it'll be too late to save me. I howled one last time before I was enveloped in a strange white light. Some one was going to die for this.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I almost stepped out of the Circle due to fear when a shape started to appear in the circle. The other villagers made small noises as the demon finally became visible. He was dressed in a red outfit and had the longest silver hair. His ears were like dog ears and his eyes were a beautiful gold. He was a handsome inu-demon. The demon was in a crouch position in the Circle and I was the first person he saw. I knew that look, he was mad and he was coming for me. Before he was focused enough, I tossed the subduing beads around his neck and when he lunged... " SIT BOY!" I shouted. The beads glowed and the demon landed face first into the hard stone of the floor. It knocked him unconscious and I hoped that I didn't hurt him too bad.  
  
The other villagers cheered at the training of my demon and Kiade, Kota, Kouga and my mother came over to me. " Congradulations Kagome, you have captured your demon companion," Kiade said.  
  
" Yeah, a mangy dog hanyou," Kouga mused. I frowned at the taller demon.  
  
" You sound jealous Kouga," I teased. He frowned with a small growl escaping his lips.  
  
" Down boy. The only person who can bite Kagome is me," Kota scolded. " C'mon Kouga, help me take him to the holding cells." Kouga nodded and lifted the inu-demon over his shoulder. I watched as they took my demon away. My demon. Mine. Only time would tell how our relationship ended up.  
  
tbc...........................  
  
This is the first chapter of my new project. I know it's short but I'm introducing the plot. Tell me what you think. Should I give it up or keep going? Tell me in your reviews. Please review. I'll give you cookies. :) Until next time, LS. 


	2. His Name is Inuyasha

**Demon Guardians**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just own my characters and the plotline. Don't sue 'cause I have no money.  
  
**Please read:** This story will have coarse language and adult situations so if you don't like that stuff please leave. It's rated 'R' for a reason.  
  
Last Chapter: Kagome enters the Calling Circle to receive her demon companion who turns out to be a inu-demon. I wonder who he is. How will their relationship start? Read and find out. Oh yeah, I got Kagome's brother's name wrong so I corrected it now. :)  
  
**Chapter 2: His Name is Inuyasha**  
  
Some one was going to die for this. No one catches the Prince of the Western Lands, no one. What type of hell hole was this anyway? I never thought humans existed that could subdue a fully grown inu-hanyou. That wasn't even the worst of my issues. What did they call me for? How the hell did they call me? Who was that girl who threw these stupid beads on me? Beads that I can't remove unfortunately. I sighed and just waited. They had to come for me sooner or later and damn it, I was getting answers.  
  
At about dawn, the door to my holding cell opened and the girl from the night before entered with a tray of food. I sniffed the air and knew that there was hot rice with gravy and beef on the tray. My mouth was already watering. I usually eat five times a day and I was definitely starving. The girl with a curvatous body covered by a beautiful kimono and long black hair tied back by some ribbons approached me timidly. Yes, she ought to be afraid. No one captures a prince and lives to tell about it but as long as I had these beads on I would never get close enough to her. Shit.  
  
When she reached my cage, she sat down and placed the tray in front of her. " Good morning," she greeted in her pleasantly light voice. " Did you sleep well?" she asked innocently.  
  
" What the hell do you think?" I retorted harshly. " I was knocked unconscious by some dumb ass beads then woke up in this small cage with no food and water so no, this hasn't been the most pleasant of accomodations." The girls smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.  
  
" Well mister big, bad dog demon, if you didn't try to attack me last night you would have had a lovely little place to sleep," she retorted just as tartly. " We don't reward violence against one's master in this village."  
  
" Hold the hell on, 'Master'? I'm no one's puppy, missy." The girl folded her arms across her ample chest.  
  
" I beg to differ. You were called to be my companion for life so you better make the best of this situation."  
  
" Companion? What the hell have I stumbled into here?" The girls anger faded for a moment and she took a deep breath.  
  
" Okay, lets start over," she said gently. " My name is Kagome, not 'missy', and I am apart of the Demon Seeker tribe." I frowned at her.  
  
" And that tells me shit," I said harshly. Her frown returned.  
  
" If you would wait a second I would explain the whole situation," she snapped. " In the Demon Seeker tribe, we seek out demons to be our life time companions. We work as a unit and take out the bad demons that want to destroy all humans and take over the world." I stared into her brown eyes increduously.  
  
" Wait a minute Kagome," I interrupted saying her name for the first time. " You mean to tell me that demons actually help you fight other demons? Do you know how dumb and foolish that is? Demons don't risk getting into fights with each other if we can help it. And besides, what demon would fight alongside a human?"  
  
" Our magic only calls demons with a tolerance for humans meaning that the demon called may not like humans but they don't see anything wrong with them either," she explained. I was just thinking about that before these people called me here. Why did I have to be an ideal candidate? Sesshomaru was not going to like this. " Hellooo?" Kagome called. I looked back at her seeing as though I got lost in thought. " I told you my name but you have yet to tell me yours." I looked at her for a moment considering her explanations. I guess I had to buy it until I found a way to break their hold on me.  
  
" My name is Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands." Kagome look shocked for a moment.  
  
" Are you serious? Lady Kiade told me stories about you and how this is your forest that we live in." I nodded. "She said that her older sister Kikyo made a pact with you before she disappeared to allow us safe residence here." I nodded again. I remembered Kikyo. She was a beautiful priestess who possessed the sacred jewel. I made a pact that she had to destroy that Godforsaken jewel since so many demons fought over it. It was tearing the world apart. I guess she never made it back. I looked back towards the girl who was now staring at me with wide eyes.  
  
" What the hell are you looking at?" I quipped. She smiled and laughed.  
  
" You're definitely a prince. You're too arrogant not to be."  
  
" I'm not arrogant. I just don't like to be confined like some sort of animal." Kagome nodded and slid the food she bought under the cage door so I could reach it.  
  
" I understand but I'm still not sure if you can be trusted. I'll be back later tonight to release you if you're good so eat up. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Kagome stood up from her spot on the floor and left silently from the small room. I stared down at the small tray and sighed. I mind as well wait until tonight and see how this plays out. I picked up the rice bowl and began to eat.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I entered my hut to see Souta, Kouga, and my mother waiting for me. I went to the table and sat beside Souta. There was a brief silence before my brother broke it. " Well?" he demanded impatiently.  
  
" His name is Inuyasha," I stated. My family sat dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
" THE Inuyasha, Kagome? Are you certain?" my mother asked. I nodded.  
  
" Yes. He said his name was Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands," I said.  
  
" Oh dear, he's Sesshomaru's brother. Darling, you must be careful." I nodded again and heard Kouga growling.  
  
" I can't believe it! That mangy mutt is royalty! Noble demon blood!" he shouted.  
  
" Jealous?" I teased. The wolf demon set his pretty blue eyes on me for a second then left the house. Souta sighed and followed his companion outside. My mother simply shook her head.  
  
" You really shouldn't tease Kouga so. You know he likes you," she said.  
  
" I know but he should really stop being so arrogant. I mean, wolves aren't the best creatures around. He needs to learn some humility."  
  
" It'll take some time but he will learn. Anyway, I think Kiade should go with you to release Inuyasha tonight. She has some questions about Lady Kikyo. She was last seen before she went to his forest and maybe we can finally solve the mystery." I nodded in agreement.  
  
Later that night with a torch in my hand, Kiade and I made our way to the holding cell where Inuyasha was resting. Kiade was telling me how odd it was for me to receive a demon of the opposite sex but I dismissed it. In her own way, I believe that Kiade was insinuating that Inuyasha and I could become...intimate. It was unheard of for a demon and its companion to fall in love. Totally unheard of.   
  
When we finally reached the small prison Inuyasha was sitting in his same position with his tray of food empty. I was startled by his glowing golden eyes as we entered. Kiade's presence steadied me to face him. I placed the torch in front of me to illuminate the room so Kiade could enter. The old woman made her way to him sitting in front of his cage. " And who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.  
  
" I am Kiade, sister to the priestess Kikyo," she replied. Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
" Alright, nice to meet ya old lady. So, when are you going to release me?"  
  
" I will as soon as you tell me what happened to my sister Kikyo," Kiade said. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest.  
  
" Why the hell would I know where she is. If she's your older sister she's probably dead." Kiade frowned.  
  
" I know that she is probably dead now Inuyasha. I would just like to know the conditions of your pact with this village."  
  
" Oh, that. All I wanted her to do was get rid of the stupid sacred jewel," he replied. " That damn jewel was causing demons all over the world to fight. The wars and bloodshed were unbearable and uncivilized in my brother Sesshomaru's eyes and in mine as well."  
  
" So you simply sent her away?"   
  
" Yeah. I didn't know how to destroy the damn thing but since she was its protector she should've known how to get rid of it," he explained. " So contrary to popular belief, I didn't eat her or sacrifice her or any other rumor you humans spread about." Kiade nodded and rose from her spot on the floor.   
  
" You can release him Kagome," she announced. " When you do, I will perform the final rites of the binding ceremony." I nodded and went to the cage. I opened the latches and stood back so Inuyasha could free himself. The demon opened the door and stepped out. At his full height, I came to about his chest. It was then that I noticed the long claws on his hand. He could've killed me last night if I didn't act fast. Inuyasha stretched and set his golden gaze on me. He made me nervous but that was probably because he was dangerous. Although he was my companion he damn sure wasn't a puppy to cuddle up to.  
  
" So what exactly are the 'final rites' old lady?" he asked. Kiade shrugged.  
  
" It's simple enough. You have to take blood from Kagome, just a sip though," she replied. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
" I could kill her," he stated. Kiade nodded.  
  
" You could. This final rite is an act of trust and can be done at any time. That, of course, means that if Kagome doesn't let you take her blood because she doesn't trust you, you have to go back in your cage." Inuyasha's gaze lessened a bit in intensity and spite.  
  
" But what if I refuse her? Don't I get a say in any of this?" he argued. Kiade nodded.  
  
" Of course you do Inuyasha. You can refuse, but you are already partially bonded. You may leave but you will always feel like a part of you is missing. She is your other half." Inuyasha sighed in defeat.  
  
" Then I don't have a say in this." He turned to me with his arms outstretched. " Come here Kagome." Despite my fear I went to him. If he was making an effort then so would I. I entered his embrace and his strong arms encircled me pressing me against his hard chest.  
  
" Find a place to take blood," Kiade instructed. Inuyasha lifted my chin so I could stare into his eyes.  
  
" I'll take it from your neck. It'll hurt less," he said. I nodded suddenly speechless. My heart was beating hard in my chest as he lowered his head to my neck. I felt his fangs pierce my flesh, a small sound escaped me as he held me tighter and began to suck. His tounge caressed the new wound to coax the blood out and I felt my body start to respond in a different way. Distantly, I heard Kiade saying the rites over us but that was in the back of my mind as his hand slipped through my Kimono and touched my bare breast. I gasped but he muffled it as his claw teased my nipple.  
  
" It's over," Kiade said. I seperated from Inuyasha and backed away a few steps. Kiade came over to me as I clutched my Kimono close. " Did he hurt you?" she asked inspecting the wound on my neck. I watched as his golden gaze changed to amusement as he licked his lips.  
  
" No Kiade, I'm fine," I replied. Kiade nodded and left the hut, leaving us alone. He folded his arms across his chest.  
  
" So, what now 'master' and I use the term loosely," he said tartly. Oh great, back to this. But at least I could deal with this. Inuyasha taking liberties with me I couldn't deal with.  
  
" I don't want to be your 'master' Inuyasha. I want us to be friends so just call me Kagome." The demon nodded and preceeded me out of the hut. The villagers seemed a bit nervous as we walked by the get to my house.  
  
" I don't see many demons here now," Inuyasha stated.  
  
" That's true," I replied. " My brother Souta and I are the only ones with demons still here. We're the youngest and we just completed the ceremony. He could've left months ago but he decided to wait for me so we could go on our journey together."  
  
" Hold the hell on, a journey? What journey?"  
  
" We have to keep the peace between demons and humans. That is our calling. There is a new evil that showed up recently but no one knows what it is. That's why everyone is gone because they went to investigate." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
" That is foolish. You left your home unprotected so any demon can come and claim this place." I shook my head.  
  
" Not so. Everyone here has a demon companion. They just aren't physically here but they aren't far away either. They made their homes nearby to protect us." He shrugged.   
  
"Whatever. You'll learn." I didn't like how he said that but I chose to ignore him as we entered my house. My mother was already at the table with dinner ready. Kouga and Souta were sitting on the floor relaxing and waiting for my return. When they became aware of me they stood and came over to greet us.  
  
" Hello Inuyasha. My name's Souta," Souta greeted. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
" Its pleasure I guess." Kouga stepped up and bowed.  
  
" Greetings high lord, I am Kouga of the wolf tribe." Inuyasha nodded again.  
  
" I didn't think wolves frequented this part of Japan. They must've pulled you from very far." Kouga nodded.  
  
" Yes they did but I do think it was worth it." Kouga looked towards Souta and I knew a bond was there that I could only hope to attain.  
  
" Enough with greetings," my mother interrupted. " It's time for dinner. Inuyasha, I hope you enjoyed my cooking."  
  
" You cooked the food Kagome brought to me?" Inuyasha asked. My mother nodded. " Well then, I'm sure that I'll enjoy this round of food then." He sat at the table and the others did the same. I sat beside him at the table and ate in silence. My mother and Souta asked Inuyasha questions about his origin, the pact with Lady Kikyo and Sesshomaru so I could tell he was all talked out by the time it was time to go to sleep.  
  
We retired to my room and I sat on the bed in my night gown combing my hair while Inuyasha watched from his perch on the floor. Now was time to set some ground rules for this horny inu-hanyou. " Inuyasha, I will not tolerate being felt up again," I announced cutting through our mutal silence. He smiled.  
  
" It's not like you told me to stop," he mused.  
  
" Well, I was scared shitless okay so no more of that unless you're invited." He nodded.  
  
" Sure, I won't go where I'm not wanted." I ignored him and continued on.  
  
" We have to travel together and basically live together so I propose a truce." He nodded.   
  
" Agreed. Seeing as though I'm stuck with you, try not to get killed. I'm not sure what the backlash of our 'bonding' might be like if you died." I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him that the demon usually went crazy and we had to call demon slayers to kill them. Nah, I'd leave that out. I put my brush down and curled under my covers.  
  
" Good night Inuyasha," I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
" Good night Kagome." I smiled despite myself and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
tbc..............................  
  
Here's the next installment. Thanx for the reviews I received and know that they are always appreciated. I'll try to update soon so keep the reviews coming, no flames but constructive critism is always welcome. There will be more sexual tension between Kagome and Inuyasha and the rest of the gang is going to make an appearance. Until next time, LS. 


	3. The Return of Kikyo

Demon Guardians  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. All I own is my plotline and the characters I created.  
  
Please Read!: This story will contain coarse language and adult situations so if that isn't your cup of tea, please leave the premises.  
  
Last Chapter: Kagome found out that her demon companion's name was Inuyasha and they completed the final rites of the ceremony. Inuyasha also turns out to be rather ...frisky. :) What will become of the duo? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 3: The Return of Kikyo  
  
Something isn't right. I looked up from my perch on the floor and observed Kagome's room. Everything seemed in order. My 'so called' master was deeply asleep in her bed snoring slightly. I stood up and went to stand over her sleeping form. She was beautiful for a human--dark, lovely hair, pale skin, soft skin, and a vuluptuous body. Quite nice. I left her side to look out the window. It had been barely two ours since the village went to bed but my demon senses never betrayed me before. Something wasn't right. I hopped onto the window ledge and prepared to jump down to the ground below. I spared a glance at Kagome. I may not like the situation but I would protect my companion at all costs.  
  
I jumped from the window to the ground and met up with Souta's companion Kouga. The arrogant wolf came over to me, his blue eyes shining in the moon light. " It's about damn time you got down here," he snapped. " I knew I wasn't the only one who sensed something this night." I shrugged.  
  
" We could be crazy and just imagining things," I mused. The wolf frowned.  
  
" I've been around here a lot longer than you have and I've never sensed anything like this before," he stated adamantly. " I KNOW we're not crazy so come on. It's coming from the shrine." Kouga left me to follow him in the direction shrine. Seeing as though I didn't know where the shrine was, I followed him to it. Sure enough, as soon as we got there we saw a woman standing there. I never caught her scent earlier so I knew she wasn't a villager and that glowing light surrounding her wasn't helping my suspicions either. Kouga was already growling at the woman but surprisingly enough he didn't pounce on her. He gets a point for self control.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" I called. The woman, who wasn't facing us at first, turned in our direction. I couldn't hide my surprise when I recongnized the woman as the priestess Kikyo. But, that was impossible because she was still youthful and beautiful. If she was Kiade's older sister she'd have to be at least 100 something and she didn't look a day over 21.   
  
Kikyo smiled at me. " Inuyasha. It's been so long since I've seen you last," she greeted. Kouga turned his growl to me.  
  
" You know her?" he asked. " Are you two working together to destroy the village?" I glared at the wolf.  
  
" Calm the hell down Kouga. The last time I saw Kikyo had to be at least 70 years ago," I explained. Kouga looked back towards the glowing woman.  
  
" She's Kikyo? But that's impossible. Lady Kiade said that she was dead and even if she wasn't she'd have to be, like, 100 years old." I moved my hand to my side to prepare to grab my sword, Tessiaga. This was not the same Kikyo. She felt different, like a demon. As a matter of fact, a demon aura surrounded her body. Just what had happened to her all those years ago?  
  
" I know that genious," I snapped at Kouga. " I'm guessing she's not here to visit Kiade so I think we better stop her here." I finally pulled the sword from its sheath and pointed it in her direction. Kikyo laughed.  
  
" Inuyasha, so you really think that you and this wolf can stop me? I think you should rethink your current course of action especially since I still have this," she said pulling out the sacred jewel. I growled at the glowing woman now.  
  
" You violated our pact Kikyo," I said. She laughed again.  
  
" So what now Inuyasha? Are you going to destroy the village?" she teased. " Would you really go through with it now that your 'companion' lives here? She'd never forgive you." Damn it. She was right and she knew it. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now that the jewel was back I knew that it would be nothing but trouble. That new evil that Kagome was talking about was Kikyo and everyone who decided to help her. Great. Just great.  
  
" Silence Inuyasha?" she mused. " Well don't worry about the village. I'll save you the trouble of destroying it because I'll do it myself." The jewel glowed in her hands and all of a sudden, I knew that we weren't alone anymore. Demons from all over the forest were coming here to get the jewel so they would destroy everyone here to do it. Everyone including Kagome. Shit.  
  
"Kouga," I called. The wolf demon looked to me with anger burning bright in his eyes. " We have to pick and choose our battles and now isn't the time to deal with this bitch. She just called hundreds of demons here to come and get the jewel and they're going to destroy this village to do it. Warn Souta and the others. They have to get out of here." Kouga understood but still couldn't take his eyes off of Kikyo.  
  
" But what about her? Do you think that she's going to sit by and watch as we try to save everyone?" he retorted.  
  
" Leave her to me," I said. " Protect Kagome until I get back." Kouga nodded then left in a blur to warn the villagers.  
  
" Don't worry Inuyasha, there will be time enough for my games. Until next time," she said as she disappeared in a blur of light. Shit. I began to head in the direction of Kagome's house when the first demons descended on the village. Fighting through the hoards of demons was a tedius task as I tried to get to Kagome. My mind and body screamed to get to Kagome. Kagome.  
  
The other villagers had come out their house by then and called their demon companions to aid in the fight. Some villagers were already dead--men, women, and children. All of this senseless bloodshed over that damn jewel that I wanted destroyed so long ago.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome scream. Fuck this, I thought as I jumped over the crowd of demons and landed right near Kagome's feet. She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
" I was so worried about you. Don't ever leave me again you jerk!" she shouted through her tears. I chuckled a bit despite myself. She knew me all of a few hours and she's already attached to me. That must be what Kiade meant about the bond between a demon and their companion. I looked over Kagome's head and saw that Kouga got Kiade, Souta, and Kagome's mother out of harms way. I turned to the old woman.  
  
" Listen Kiade, you may not like this but we have to get out of here," I shouted. " Kikyo made all these demons think that the sacred jewel was here so they will tear this village to fucking pieces to get to it. Get whoever is alive and let's roll." Kiade shook her head.  
  
" This is our home Inuyasha. We can't abandon it."  
  
" So you want to die for it? Stop being an idiot! You can rebuild, now get your ass outta here!"   
  
" Kiade, the young pup is right," a female panther demon said. I didn't even notice her approach because she blended in so well with the night sky. The demon picked Kiade up and tossed her over her shoulder. " Follow me Inuyasha and Kouga. I know a place we can hide until this passes." The demon shot off into the night and Kouga and I followed with our respective companions and Kagome's mother. Do all partnerships start off in the shit pile?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
" Stop squirming," I scolded as I cleaned Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
" Well stop being so rough!" he shouted. I ignored him as I continued to clean the nasty gash on his upper back. I didn't notice the wound as Inuyasha carried my mother and I to Hiyoka's hiding place put as he put us down he made a painful grunt. I told him to srtip so I could find the wound but he insisted that it was only a scratch and didn't need to be fussed over. So, after a firm 'sit boy' he finally let me see the wound. Some demon got him really good.  
  
Kouga was laughing at Inuyasha from his perch in the corner. " C'mon Inuyasha, stop being a baby," he teased. Inuyasha sent a growl in his direction.  
  
" I don't see you with any scratches Kouga. Is that because you ran off like a little bitch?" Inuyasha quipped.  
  
" That's only because you told me to so you could deal with Kikyo alone. Stop being a hero all the time your highness," Kouga retorted.  
  
" Knock it off Kouga," Souta said coming to Inuyasha's aid. " If he hadn't been there you wouldn't have known who you were dealing with and probably would have been killed. Be a little more grateful to him." Kouga shut up but kept glaring at Inuyasha who was now sticking his tounge out at him.  
  
" I still don't believe that Kikyo was behind the whole thing," Kiade said sadly from her chair. " How could this have happened?" The rest of us sat in a sad silence as well and I continued to clean Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
" Hey old lady," Inuyasha called. " Who was Kikyo's demon companion?"  
  
" A demon named Naraku," Kiade replied. I felt Inuyasha tense and his hand shot out to grab mine stopping my minstrations.  
  
" You can't be serious," he said almost angrily. She nodded.  
  
" Yes, that was his name. That was yet another unusual paring. My father didn't get good vibes from him," she confessed. " He never liked how he looked at Kikyo. Like he had some hidden agenda planned for her." Inuyasha growled and stood from his perch on the floor. His back still had bloody scratches and seeing him battle-worn and bloody just made me worry more. Our partnership didn't start off smoothly at all. This could be a bad omen foretelling of events to come.  
  
" You people really have no clue as to who he is do you?" he said increduously. " Naraku has to be like the most bad ass demon around besides my brother." Kiade sat on the floor with her face blanched white.  
  
" Impossible!" she protested. " The Calling Circle only calls demons who have a tolerance for humans."  
  
" That can go both ways you fool!" he shouted. He paused for a moment to calm down and explain the situation. " Naraku doesn't mind humans because he can use them to his own selfish ends. Now that he possesses the sacred jewel he'll be almost unstoppable." I felt my heart beating faster. Just what did we stumble into? Why did Kikyo come back and destroy our village?  
  
" But the other demon seekers that we sent out before..." my mother began from her seat beside Souta. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
" Naraku probably killed them all. You sent them after him and that's why he came after your village, to stop you guys from creating more demon companions." My mother started to cry and Souta comforted her as best he could. I grew angry then and stood up to face my morbid companion.  
  
" Stop it! I think you've depressed everyone enough," I said. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and set his face in a hard frown. I could tell he didn't feel bad about a word he said.  
  
" So you would rather that I had you guys running around in 'la-la' land thinking that Kikyo's return was a fucking coincidence?" he retorted. " Well you can forget it! You all had to know the truth. The more everybody knows the better Kouga, Hiyoka and I can protect you." I felt myself smiling. He's so harsh because he's worried about us, about me. I think I was beginning to understand my companion a bit more. " What the hell are you smiling about Kagome? We're all about to die and you're smiling." I smiled wider as I went over and touched his arm.  
  
" Awww, you're worried about us," I teased. Inuyasha's frown deepened as his face turned a bright red.   
  
" Not all of you Kagome. Just you and only you," he said seriously. I was taken aback by his tone that I felt myself holding his arm a little tighter.  
  
" Kiade," Hiyoka called from the entrance of her underground hiding place. Kiade rose from the floor and went over to her. The panther demon shook her head sadly. " Everyone who fought is dead. The village is destroyed." Kiade and my mother started to cry in morning of our lost brothers and sisters. So many people, I thought as I felt tears stinging my eyes. I burried my face in Inuyasha's sleeve.  
  
" What are we going to do now?" Souta asked coming over to Inuyasha. " We can't stand by and do nothing! The world is going to be destroyed but not if we act now. I feel like since Kikyo came from our village it is our duty to avenge our brothers and sisters death by laying her to rest." I looked up at Inuyasha and saw his fanged tooth grin.  
  
" I like how you think Souta," he said. " At first light we'll go see my brother Sesshomaru and plan our next course of action."  
  
" Will he help us?" I asked.   
  
" Probably not but he will point us in the right direction."  
  
" What, he doesn't want to get his 'noble' hands dirty?" Kouga mused from his spot on the wall. Inuyasha smiled at the wolf demon.  
  
" No Kouga, my brother doesn't take sides. He'd probably kill everyone and we can't have that can we?" Kouga shuddered.  
  
" I always heard he was a monster. I just never knew it was true." Inuyasha nodded and sat back on the floor taking me into his lap. I was surprised at the gesture since he showed such distaste for me earlier. He wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm despite the sad chill in the room. Kiade wiped her tears and went towards the door.  
  
" I'm going to perform funeral rites over the village. I will return," she announced as she left with Hiyoka following behind her. I felt my own tears starting back up. Why was this happening to us?  
  
" It's okay Kagome, I'll protect you," Inuyasha whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I leaned back into his embrace and started falling into a deep sleep but not before I felt him lick the salty tears from my face.  
  
tbc..........................  
  
I'm glad some people are still with me. :) Thanx for the reviews and I will try to keep a quality story coming. Anyway, I know that Inuyasha seems a bit out of character but I'll try to lighten the mood up a little and still keep it dramatic. I love writing. Anyway, as you know constructive critism are always welcome so keep it coming. LS 


	4. This Sesshomaru

**Demon Guardians**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I just own my plotline and everything I created.  
  
**PLEASE READ: This story does contain coarse language and adult content. If this isn't for you please leave the vicinity. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Last Chapter:** Inuyasha and Kouga wake up at night due to a disturbance that turns out to be Kikyo, Kaede's older sister. Kikyo violates her pact with Inuyasha by possessing the sacred jewel. The jewel summons demons to Kagome's village and destroys everyone in it. Naraku, Kikyo's demon companion, seems to be behind this turn of events and now the group has decided to go see Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru for advice. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out.  
  
**Chapter 4:** This Sesshomaru  
  
"Kikyo," Naraku called to his human companion. The beautiful priestess with long black hair and fair skin came into his room. She came to his bedside and stopped in front of him, just within touching distance. And that's just what he did, touched her fair face. " Did you follow my orders my beautiful miko?" Kikyo nodded.  
  
" Yes Naraku. I followed your every word," she replied. He lifted her into his huge king sized bed and placed her between his legs.  
  
" It took you longer than usual to return to me. What happened?" he asked as he untied the sash to her white kimono. He needed to get to her fair skin, to get to her body, her blood.  
  
" I met up with Inuyasha," she replied as he peeled the cloth from her person exposing her nude flesh. Naraku remembered Inuyasha. He and Kikyo traveled to his forest once to meet with him and discuss a peace pact for her village. The inu-youkai wanted his mistress to destroy the sacred jewel and she almost did until he swayed her from it. Naraku caressed her breast with his arousal growing harder against Kikyo's back. He knew that she felt it because he smelled her arousal riding the air. This was a ritual for them.  
  
She knelt up allowing the kimono to fall completely from her person. She turned to face him and her dark eyes held a lingering passion. " What was Inuyasha doing in the village?" Naraku asked as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned a little before she answered.  
  
" It seems as though he is the companion of one of the villagers," she replied as she untied the sash to his kimono releasing his arousal.  
  
" This could be bad. We must stop him from interfering." He pulled her on top of him and slid inside her warmth. He untied her hair and allowed her hair to slide around them as he took her. Inuyasha would have to wait for another moment.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
" How far is it to your brother's castle Inuyasha? I'm getting tired of walking!" Kouga complained as we trekked through his forest. I sighed in irritation. How did I always get into these situations? This shit never happened to Sesshomaru. I didn't bother to look back at the annoying wolf demon when I replied.  
  
" It's at least another days walk from here," I estimated. " We'll reach his barrier in another hour or so. He'll know we're coming."  
  
" I never did ask you Inuyasha, but, how is you relationship with your brother?" Kagome asked from her perch on my back. I had been carrying her for the last few miles because she was slowing us down. It wasn't her fault that she had never gone on a long journey before and couldn't keep up and besides, it not like she weighed anything.  
  
" You mean when we're not trying to kill each other?" I mused. She didn't like that answer because I felt her tension come all of a sudden.  
  
" So you don't get along?" she clarified.  
  
" Not really. You see, I'm a half demon and Sesshomaru is full inu-youkai. He hasn't forgiven our father for taking my mother as a mate after his mother died," I explained.  
  
" But, it's not your fault that you were born." I smiled. She was truly a kind person so how the hell did she get stuck with me as her companion? Time will tell what God was up to.  
  
" That's true," I continued. " But he saw my father's choice in a mate as his weakness and eventually his downfall. Since I am a product of that union it is only natural for him to hate me."  
  
" Then how come he hasn't killed you yet?" Souta asked coming over to us. I shrugged my shoulders in indifference.  
  
" My guess, is that like it or not, I am our father's blood and no matter how tainted I am, I can still keep our line going."  
  
" Why doesn't he just find a mate and continue the line himself so he can kill you," Kouga mused from beside Souta. This time I did look at him with a glare.  
  
" Because smart ass, my brother is a picky bastard. He's had inu-youkai bitches from everywhere approach him to mate but he didn't deem them 'good' enough for him," I explained. " If our father had still been alive, he would have arranged a marriage for Sesshomaru best befitting his station. That's how my pops got stuck with his mother."  
  
" Wow, I never knew that demons were so complicated," Kagome said. " You guys have as many problems as we do." I had to laugh at that one because she had no idea how right she was.  
  
" I know. I told Sesshomaru that once and he damn near had a heart attack. He said, 'I don't believe that you would dare say that. This Sesshomaru is not to be compared to any lowly human.'" Kouga laughed.  
  
" He really talks like that? Wow, he needs to get out more."  
  
" Is that amusing to you wolf mutt?" a mysterious voice said. Kagome clutched my shoulders while Souta pulled out his sword. Kouga was already growling at the shadows but I didn't panick. I knew who it was, I was just surprised that he was so far away from the castle.  
  
Sesshomaru emerged from the tree tops and landed gracefully on the ground in front of us. My brother was full inu-youkai and you could tell by the markings on his face and the clothes that he wore. Hell, his whole demeanor stank of a noble tight ass, but, he was family so what could you do? " This Sesshomaru heard your call three days ago," he began. " I thought you got into some trivial skirmish so I did not come. But when you hadn't called since then I came to investigate. Little did I know that you picked up two human companions and a wolf mutt." Kouga growled and came out in front of me to face Sesshomaru.  
  
" I am not a 'wolf mutt'. I am the leader of the wolf tribe so I demand to be treated with respect," Kouga hissed. Sesshomaru looked to him and dismissed his anger.  
  
" I care not for what you wish. You came into my lands unannounced and univited so hold your tounge before I tear it out." I felt Kagome shudder at his threat. Well, I told them that he wasn't a people person. He directed his attention back towards me and stepped past Kouga.  
  
" Now little brother, this Sesshomaru sees that you are heading towards the castle. Are you seeking my counsel or bringing me a snack?" he said looking at Kagome and Souta. I took a step back, not in fears for my safety but for Kagome who was now trembling like a pup.  
  
" I came for your advice bro, so can you cut this shit out. You're scaring Kagome." He looked at Kagome again thoughtfully.  
  
" I never thought of you as a friend to humans even though you are half theirs. This Sesshomaru wonders what could have happened."  
  
" I'll tell you if you want just cut the scary bull shit out please.With sprinkles on top?" I mused. Sesshomaru frowned but sat down on the grass halting his glare on Kagome and Souta. I put Kagome down and sat in front of my brother. Usually we have a fight when we first see each other but seeing as though he was genuinely curious about my new situation, it would wait until next time.  
  
" I sense something between you and the girl," he began. " Explain yourself Inuyasha. Have you taken her for a mate?" I shook my head.  
  
" No but its something just as bad. Have you ever heard of the Demon Seeker tribe?" I inquired. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied.  
  
" They are a group of humans who trap demons to be their lifetime partners," he said with a slow smile spreading. " So, this is what happened to you?" I nodded.  
  
" Kagome says that the magic they use only call demons with a tolerance for humans."  
  
" This Sesshomaru told you that your kindness would trouble you later." I sighed.  
  
" Yeah I know. Sometimes it pays to listen to you," I mused. Sesshomaru's humor disappeared as he grasped the seriousness of this situation.  
  
" But I know that is not what you came to tell me. Speak quickly Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru grows weary of you."  
  
" Do you remember the girl Kikyo who came to me 70 years ago asking for safe passage in my forest? Turns out she was a Demon Seeker as well but her companion happened to be our old friend, Naraku." Sesshomaru frowned.  
  
" What foolishness is this that you speak Inuyasha? What human in their right mind would bond another human to that, that, creature." I smirked.  
  
" Oh yeah bro, I think that he's a step below you in the ruthlessness department." Sesshomaru's frown deepened.  
  
" You mistake me Inuyasha," he snapped angrilly. " This Sesshomaru does everything for a purpose even if it doesn't please everyone. Naraku is a monster who does things for his own gains. But answer this, what does this have to do with you and your human...friends?"  
  
" Well, the bastard sent his bitch Kikyo to decimate her former village, Kagome and Souta's home. Everyone is dead and the village is burned to the ground. Kikyo still has the sacred jewel so she used all the demons around here to do her dirty work."  
  
" She didn't destroy the jewel. That violates the pact." I frowned.  
  
" It doesn't matter now bro, the village is wasted. The pact is void due to circumstance." Sesshomaru sat quietly for a moment deeply in thought. Kagome chose that moment to creep up to me. She was a strange girl yet, when she wasn't with me I felt her absence. This bond shit was going to be more trouble than it was worth.  
  
" What do you want of me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked after a lengthy silence.  
  
" Just advice. How do we attack him? Where does he live?"  
  
" Last I heard, he lives far from here to the south. And as for a means of attack, this Sesshomaru has no clue. If you were full inu-youkai I would tell you to fight in demon form. But seeing as though you cannot transform you will have to make out as best you can." Sesshomaru stood and dusted off his robes. His demon mutt Ah-Un appeared at his side. " You and your friends will stay at the castle tonight. No harm will come to you."  
  
" How do we know that for sure?" Souta asked.  
  
" This Sesshomaru does not lie," he replied and with that he left on the back of Ah-Un towards the castle. I sighed. If these humans didn't shut up they would get themselves killed and I wouldn't be able to help. Kouga would have to chill out with his arrogance. Even though he was the leader of the wolf demon tribes that would hold no water with Sesshomaru. It was at times like this that I missed my father. He could deal with Sesshomaru's temper tantrums and could give me quality advice. I guess my big brother would just have to do.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sesshomaru left us in the main room while he went to attend to other business and I was taken aback by all of his possessions. Some in the room had to date back millenias ago so I could only help but wonder how old Sesshomaru actually was. " Wow, how old is this guy?" I heard my brother Souta ask. I went over to his side and saw that he was looking at a old samurai's uniform.  
  
" He's at least 500 years old," Inuyasha supplied from his seat on the floor. " He's still quite young for an inu-youkai. We're not fully grown until we reach our first thousand years." I knew my face looked dumbfounded. I couldn't help it. If Sesshomaru was that old how old was he?  
  
" So how old does that make you Inuyasha?" Souta asked as if reading my thoughts. Inuyasha gave a fanged tooth grin.  
  
" What do you think Kagome?" he asked. I was thoughtful for a moment before I answered.  
  
" Well, If you were alive to talk to Kikyo you have to be more than 100 years old so I'll say that, about a hundred." He shook his head.  
  
" I'm about 250 actually which is like a baby in youkai standards."  
  
" Wow. Is your life shortened because you're half-human?" He shook his head again causing his silver locks to sway.  
  
" Nah. I only have an added risk which is during the full moon I turn into a human and could possibly be killed." He shrugged in indifference. " It's bothersome but my father and brother taught me how to protect myself during this time." I smiled as I sat down next to him.  
  
" It seems like Sesshomaru cares a lot about you."  
  
" Don't confuse what he does for me for affection, girl," Inuyasha said rather harshly. " He helps me so I help myself. Its in our nature to protect our own until we deem them useless. We're blood but that's all that binds us." I frowned.  
  
" Well gee, you didn't have to get so mean!" I shouted. Souta and Kouga looked over to us arguing but said nothing for the moment. " I was just saying that he seemed like he cared about you but that's no reason to tear my head off." Inuyasha frowned and leaned in close in an attempt to intimidate me.  
  
" You'll never understand Kagome. Humans are different than demons. You're not a demon."  
  
" Well duh genious. I know I'm not a demon so sue me for trying to make a connection with you." Inuyasha folded his arms and nothing further and I turned away from the stubborn half-youkai. Why did I have to get stuck with a mean, hair brained, demon with issues. And hell, why couldn't I get a full demon instead of a knock off half breed puppy?  
  
" Lord Inuyasha!" a girl yelled running into the room. She was a pretty girl and human by the look of it. She was about my age with long black hair and tanned skin. She was dressed in elegant robes and seemed to be the epitome of happiness. What the hell was she doing here? She made her way to Inuyasha and wrapped him in a bear hug. Was she his girlfriend? I felt waves of an unknown emotion clouding over reasonable thought but I surpressed it until I knew more. " I was so worried about you! When Lord Sesshomaru said he was going to look for you I feared the worst." He smiled and ruffled the girls hair. I relaxed a little because Souta did that to me. That was more of a playful gesture than romantic.  
  
" Well, as you can see kiddo, I'm fine," assured. The girl smiled and finally noticed the rest of us in the room.  
  
" Who are your friends? Are they demons?" Inuyasha grinned.   
  
" Just that wolf cub over there. His name is Kouga." Kouga growled.  
  
" I'm not a cub you demon mutt. I am the leader of all the wolf tribes around."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares," Inuyasha said dismissively. " Anyway, that is Kouga's companion Souta and the girl here is my friend Kagome." The girl came closer to me with a grin.  
  
"Oooh, Inuyasha has a pretty lady friend," she mused. I knew I was blushing but I tried to maintain a straight face. The girl bowed to us.  
  
" My name is Rin, companion to Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." I knew I looked shocked. Sesshomaru, the one who was just threatening to eat us, has a human companion!  
  
" This Sesshomaru believes that Rin oversteps her bounds," Sesshomaru said as he re-entered the main room. Rin simply laughed and went over to him hugging on his waist. He showed no emotion to the gesture but I half expected him to throw her aside and say 'get off me wench!'  
  
" Yeah, she probably does," Inuyasha mused from his perch on the floor. " Ah Un found her in the castle barriers one day beaten and bruised when she was a child. Sesshomaru was practicing with the Tensaiga and decided to test its healing capabilities on the near dead Rin. When she was better she didn't know who she was or where she was from. We took her to the neighboring villages to try and find her family but no one claimed her. We couldn't abandon her so I convinced him to take her in. Can you believe that she actually likes him better than me?"   
  
Rin laughed as Sesshomaru lifted her onto his shoulder. Although he did it with a cold face, that was probably the most intimate gesture I'd seen him do. " I like you both the same Lord Inuyasha," Rin assured. " Come on, dinner is ready," she said as Sesshomaru led us towards the dining room.  
  
" This trip is getting stranger and stranger," Souta said. " I'm not sure if I should be afraid of Sesshomaru or...I don't know."  
  
" Be afraid, definitely be afraid," Inuyasha said as he walked past us into the dining room. Be afraid he says. No problem. No problem at all.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kouga and I were up yet again keeping watch over our human companions. It had been at least a day since we left my brother's castle and I was no closer to thinking of a solution than I was before. I turned my head to see Kagome sleeping peacefully against a tree with Souta at her side. They were a good example of what a family should be like. I sighed recalling my brother's parting words to me:  
  
" This Sesshomaru wishes you success in your battle against Naraku," he said stoically with a cheerful Rin at his side. " If you fail I will not mourn your death. It will just show me that you were not fit to be a carrier of our father's line. Do not fail."  
  
I sighed in annoyance. That was one hell of a good-bye. Maybe one day my brother and I would make peace but until then I had to make the best with what I had and that was this new band of misfits including my companion, Kagome. Kagome. I would protect her with all of my strength and power and it was at that moment that I knew I wouldn't fail in the coming battles. I would win to protect her and to make my brother proud. Naraku and Kikyo were mine.  
  
tbc..............  
  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Thank you, thank you. I can't stress how important it is to review. Anyway, I know that chapter was a bit slow but it'll get better I promise. Just hang on for a bit longer and keep reviewing but remember the golden rule, constructive critism and no flames. Until next time, LS. 


	5. Sango, The Demon Slayer

**Demon Guardians**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I just own my plotline so step off.  
  
**PLEASE READ: This story will contain coarse language and adult content so if this isn't the kind of story that you like to read, please leave the vicinity.**  
  
**Last Chapter:** Inuyasha and the others went to meet with his brother Sesshomaru to get advice about Naraku. Kagome was able to get a glimpse into Inuyasha's life. Now the gang is on their way. A bit uneventful I know, but just hang on. Keep reading.  
  
**Chapter 5: Sango, the Demon Slayer**  
  
The new moon is tonight. Damn it. Tonight I will be at my weakest strength. Usually I wouldn't care but I have someone other than myself to worry about. Kagome. What a strange group of humans, both her and her brother. They seem to be very aware of demons and their habits. That probably came because they had been companions with us for many centuries. And now, their whole history and traditions were destroyed by Naraku. He must die. Kikyo, that bitch. Naraku's bitch must die as well.  
  
" What are you frowning about Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the campfire where she was preparing the evening meal. The beautiful woman was becoming an pest to me. Not because she was a burden but because she called to the male in me, the dominant demon male that wanted to conquer her mind, body and spirit. But she said it herself, it was unheard of for a demon and their companion to be together in that way. That's why I keep her at bay. That's why I thwart her attempts at closeness. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
" Nothing that concerns you wench," I spat evilly. She simply smiled and went back to preparing the meal.  
  
" You really shouldn't talk to her like that you demon mutt," Kouga said from his perch in the tree above me. I looked up with a evil grin on my face.  
  
" Oh, look who has big balls now ever since we left my brother's castle," I mused. " What? Do you think that you can take the little half demon?" The smile left my face as I stood and continued to stare hard at Kouga. " Well, I assure you, I ain't no push over so come and get it if you want it." Kouga jumped down from his tree to face me but Souta intervened.  
  
" Out of my way Souta," Kouga growled. " He's been getting under my fur since he first got here. Let us fight it out."  
  
" But I don't remember challenging you Kouga. I believe what's really got under your skin is Kagome's affection for me." The wolf leader turned his head away but not before Souta saw his blush.  
  
" Is this true Kouga?" he inquired. The demon turned towards his companion with an angry flush to his feature.  
  
" So? What if it is." Souta shook his head and placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
" What Kagome feels for Inuyasha is only natural. That is how every bond is. He is her other half just as you are mine. The bond may be a little different because they are of the opposite sex but that is nothing to get jealous about," Souta explained. Kouga frowned and hopped into the trees disappearing. Souta sighed.  
  
" Inuyasha, you really shouldn't bait him like that especially since you discovered his weakness," he said sadly.  
  
" Go find him," Kagome commanded from beside me. I looked to the little woman with an angry expression on her face.  
  
" And why the hell should I do that?" I protested. " He shouldn't dish it out if he can't take it. I can't help if his feelings got hurt." Kagome stepped closer to me, her chest brushing against mine but not in a sexual way. This little wench was challenging me. ME? Inuyasha, prince of the western lands. I who take no orders from no man and definitely no woman.  
  
" I'll say it again Inuyasha," she said in a deeper voice, her chocolate eyes burning into my golden ones. " Go..find...him. NOW!" I felt my youkai burning. She wanted to be the dominant but that isn't how it works in my world. I grabbed her arms forcefully but she didn't flinch. Souta was watching us, torn between whether to help or leave us be. He chose to stay out of it. Smart boy. I wanted her in the worse way, I had to conquer that damnable spirit of hers, make her mine. My little firey miko. I growled and let her loose and turned to the trees to find Kouga.  
  
After a few minutes, I found him in a clearing with a lake. He was sitting on a rock howling at the coming new moon. I felt my strength waning. I had a hour or more before I became a mortal. Shit. I had to get him and make it back to camp before I turned. I hopped out of the trees and landed beside Kouga. " Leave here Inuyasha," he growled.  
  
" No can do. Kagome sent me after you," I said.  
  
" She doesn't care about me." I sighed. He was depressed. What kind of demon gets depressed?  
  
" What about Souta? He cares about you. You're like his best friend."  
  
" I know. But, you know that wolves mate for life right?" he asked. I sat down. This was going to take a while and camp wasn't that far so I could humor him for a while.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well, I was hoping that Kagome was the mate I was looking for. The one to keep the wolf tribe going."  
  
" Hey genious, she's a human. She can't continue the line because she's a fucking human!" Kouga turned to me with anger in his eyes.  
  
" So she doesn't call to you?"  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
" The demon in you. She damn sure calls to me. She's not an ordinary human." I surpressed a shiver. He was right. I had sensed something strange about her but she was definitely human. I did taste her blood after all so that was proof enough but she definitely wasn't an ordinary one.  
  
" She calls to me alright. She needs to be dominated. Wolves don't dominate, well, at least not the way the inu-youkai do. If anyone was meant to have her it was me so you need to step off little wolf," I said standing up. His talking was boring the hell out of me and the new moon was almost completely up. We needed to get back. " Let's go. We'll settle this another time." I heard Kouga growl but he was following me. Good.  
  
" And just where do you think you're going demon?" a female voice called. I pulled out Tessaiga and scanned the woods. My youkai senses were failing me, the new moon was too near.  
  
" Shit, where is she at Kouga?" I asked. He was sniffing the air but couldn't gauge her location.  
  
" She's masking her scent. I can't sense her," he replied.  
  
" Back here big boy," she called. I whipped around but not in enough time. Her huge weapon made of demon bones hit me across the chest and I was flung several feet away. Usually a blow like that would sting but now it hurt like hell. My demon blood was gone and I was a full mortal as I laid on my back and screamed and Kouga fought for us both.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I snapped my head up as I heard a blood curtling scream cut through the dead night. I stood up and felt a huge pain in my chest. Souta stood as well. " Inuyasha," I whispered. I turned to Souta. " They're in danger. We have to help them." Souta nodded and we grabbed our weapons from the forest floor.  
  
We ran through the trees, unsure of the direction they went, yet knowing where they were at the same time. I kept looking at the moon. Something Inuyasha said about the new moon kept nagging at me. It was something very important but what was it?  
"Does being half human shorten your life span at all?" I asked Inuyasha. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
" Nah. I only have an added risk which is that I turn into a human during the new moon and could possibly be killed."  
  
No. Inuyasha turned into a mortal which was why he screamed. He probably got a bad wound and was in tremendous pain. I had to run faster. I had to save Inuyasha.  
  
After a while, Souta and I arrived in a clearing and we saw Kouga down on one knee as a woman with long black hair and a skin tight black and pink uniform approached him. I grabbed one of my arrows and aimed for her with my bow. I didn't want to kill her, just distract her enough for Kouga to crawl away. I shot the arrow which glowed pink as it sailed through the air piercing her left leg. " Shit!" she screamed as she turned in our direction. Kouga noticed us as well, a tired smile crossing his features.  
  
" Go get him Souta," I said and he went without arguement to his companion. The girl limped away from Kouga towards me with anger in her fierce brown eyes.  
  
" What the hell are you doing helping these demons?" she shouted. " They are dangerous girl. They'll kill you so stand back and let me finish what I set out to do."  
  
" I can't let you do that 'cause see, these demons are our friends, our companions," I said. The girl blinked as she let my words sink in.  
  
" Wait, are you from the Demon Seeker tribe?" she asked.  
  
" Yes. We are the few that are left," I replied. The girl lowered her weapon and tried to bow.  
  
" I apologize then. I never thought to check since we heard of your clans' destruction weeks ago," she said apologetically. " I wish to help you return to your camp."  
  
" No thanks. Keep that wench over there," Kouga spat. " I'm perfectly capable of walking unaided." I sighed in relief then went looking for Inuyasha. My heart wept when I found him lying bloody and battered in a near by patch of grass. He was in human form now. His silver hair gone and replaced with long black hair. His dog ears were gone and his claws were like normal nails. I fought back my tears and called for Souta and the mysterious girl's help to take him back to camp.  
  
" My name is Sango," the girl said after we made it back to camp. " There were some sighting of a mysterious woman who could summon demons to a given spot. I thought that your companions were what was left of the demons she called. Kouga scoffed and retreated to a near by tree.  
  
" Well ask before you strike next time, geez," he muttered from his tree. Sango smiled despite his attitude with her.  
  
" Hesitation often leads to death. Staying alive is my first option," she said. I smiled as well as I continued to clean his chest wound. Sango came over to me with genuine remorse in her features. " I apologize if my wounds cause his death. If I would have known your clan had survivors I would have been more careful. Father often warned me about that whenever we traveled this way." Sango looked at Inuyasha again with a curious look crossing her face. " Strange, he didn't look like this when I fought him."  
  
" He's a half demon. During the new moon he turns into a mortal," I explained.  
  
" I see. At sunrise, his wounds should heal then. You just have to keep him alive through the night." I nodded and continued to tend to Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
" You can stay with us for tonight Sango," Souta said. " We'll explain to you while we're traveling this way." Sango nodded.  
  
" Thank you. You are most kind."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I woke the next morning with a strange weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Kagome's head of full black hair resting on my chest. I smiled. She must've stayed up all night looking after me, I thought. I sat up slowly disturbing her slumber. It seemed as if the camp was empty for the moment. I could sense Kouga, Souta, and the strange girl's scent in the distance. They weren't too far. They must've went to go clean up in the lake Kouga found the night before. Kagome sat up and yawned. " I'm glad you're okay," she said.  
  
" You stayed up all night?" I inquired.  
  
" Yeah. You had me worried when you broke into a fever. Sango helped me find herbs to bring in back down." I arched an eyebrow.  
  
" Sango?"  
  
" That's the girl that attacked you last night but don't worry. She didn't know that you two were our companions. She's from the demon slayer tribe." I frowned crossing my arms.  
  
" And let me guess, you befriended the dangerous wench." Kagome frowned.  
  
" Don't call her that!" she protested. " She helped save you last night."  
  
" Yeah, right after she damn near killed me last night!" I shouted. " Kagome I swear, you have to be one of the dumbest wenches I know." I felt her anger. She was furious but strangely enough, that was how I liked her. Inu- youkai females are like that, such independent spirits that need to be tamed, dominated. I felt the slap she was trying to deliver coming before she reached my face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me to the point where she was resting between my legs. Her kimono raised a bit showing her creamy pale thighs. Her face was red in a wash of frustration and anger. I smiled and held her hands behind her back causing her chest to stick out a bit.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, Kagome. Did you really think you could hit me if I didn't let you?" I asked in a deep husky voice. I felt her heart quicken as her arousal reached my nose. She liked it rough did she? We'll see how long this takes.  
  
" Let me go Inuyasha," she said in a commanding whisper. I laughed nuzzling the side of her neck with my nose. I caught sight of my two fang marks that I made healing over. How long ago did I make that?  
  
" What will you do now Kagome?" I asked as I let my claws scrape along her exposed leg and thigh. She shivered in my arms. Hot little wench. She could be dominated and I would be her master in this, no one else. " Will you tell me to 'sit' huh?" I continued as I parted her kimono to reach that oh so sensitive core. She gasped and tried to get away but only succeeded in exposing more of her flesh. I kissed her neck allowing my tounge to lick my fang marks. She shivered again but still no moans. She was going to moan for me.  
  
I untied the sash to her kimono and pulled the fabric off her shoulders exposing her full breasts. She turned her head away from mine as I cupped her full breast and used my claw to tease her nipple. " Please Inuyasha," she said as I continued to kiss her shoulders. " We can't do this. It is unheard of." I laughed again as I released her hands and parted her pretty thighs. The scent of her arousal was thick and I tried to stay focused and not get lossed in it. I placed my hand just below her opening.  
  
" It's unheard of yes," I clarified after a moment of my delicious torture. " But is it forbidden?" I plunged my index and middle fingers into the warmth of her and she moaned arching her back. " Is it forbidden Kagome?" I asked again as I thrusted deep inside her then out again. " Kagome?" She was truly beautiful like this. She was biting her lip and moving her hips as my fingers pleasured her. Tamed like an inu-bitch.  
  
" No Inuyasha," She moaned as my fingers moved faster. " Its...not forbidden." She gasped as I bought her to her first orgasm shuddering in my embrace. My manhood was eager for her. I could fuck her just like this. Her face forward with my hands on her breasts. Yeah, she'd probably like that. But, our games would have to wait because I sensed our companions returning. I turned Kagome towards me, her eyes holding that lustful gaze.  
  
" Our friends are returning Kagome," I said as I re-dressed her in her kimono tying the sash back around her slender waist. I held her face in my hands kissing her full lips tenderly. " Tell no one about this Kagome. Let this be our little secret hmm." She nodded and quickly seperated from me tending the fire. I jumped into a near by tree and continued to watch her. She would be mine and no one elses. Mine.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I didn't understand. Why this was happening to me, to us, I thought as I sat in the hot spring with Sango. The boys had went off into the woods to find food and more firewood so that left Sango and I to ourselves. Sango told me about this hotspring but wanted to keep it a secret from the boys. I sat in the bubbling pool of water contemplating what happened between Inuyasha and I this afternoon.  
  
I tried to fight going to him like that. I guess our attraction couldn't be helped but Kaede never told me it'd be like that. My mother never told me about sex either. I mean, normal sex between a man and a woman never mind sex with a demon. I could tell that Inuyasha would be rough but that just made my blood boil instead of scaring me. I sighed. What was happening to me?  
  
" Kagome?" Sango called from her side of the hot spring. I looked up towards the beautiful demon slayer. She turned out to be really nice when she wasn't wailing on someone with that huge boomerang looking thing. I smiled.  
  
" Yes Sango?" She smiled back and waded over beside me.  
  
" You seem awfully deep in thought today," she observed. " Is something wrong?" I looked to the girl and decided that she was the only one I could talk to about this and not feel awkward. Here goes nothing, I thought.  
  
" Sango, have you ever...had sex?" Sango blinked then giggled.  
  
" I did once with my friend Miroku," she confessed. " He's a crooked priest who is cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in his hand."  
  
" I thought priests couldn't have sex." Sango giggled again.  
  
" I told you he was crooked."  
  
" Well, what did it feel like?" She smiled and blushed a pretty pink.  
  
" It hurt a lot at first but he kept talking to me and moved at my pace. After a while, it started feeling good. I was still sore as hell the next morning though." I nodded taking in the information. I had a feeling that if I had sex with Inuyasha he would set his own pace, hard and fast. I shivered at the prospect. He would keep going no matter how much I screamed. He'd probably whisper in my ear, 'Is this how you like it bitch? I'll give it to you harder.' I laughed at that ridiculous thought.  
  
" Why do you ask Kagome?" Sango inquired snapping me out my thoughts. I blushed and shrugged.  
  
" No reason." She smirked.  
  
" You're thinking about having sex with Inuyasha aren't you?" I blushed brighter and turned away from her knowing eyes.  
  
" I am not. He's a demon. It's unheard of."  
  
" But not impossible," she said her voice becoming serious. " Be careful with him Kagome. I can tell he cares a lot for you, but he may hurt you without meaning to." I turned back to her taking her words to heart. I nodded.  
  
" I will Sango," I promised. " Thank you for your advice." She nodded back.  
  
Sango and I left the hot spring and returned to camp only to find that the boys had come back and were eating the food I left for them. Sango sat in between Souta and Kouga while I sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned over and sniffed my hair. " Mineral water," he stated. I arched an eyebrow in confusion and he smiled exposing his fangs. " You been in a hot spring and I can tell because you've been in mineral water." I smiled.  
  
" Yeah, Sango took me to it while you guys were away," I replied. Kouga frowned but continued to eat his food in silence.  
  
" Kagome," Souta called.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I think we should stop in the next town to inquire about Naraku. We can also resupply." I nodded in agreement.  
  
" That would be great!" Sango exclaimed. " We can meet up with my friend Miroku. His wind tunnel is a big help in a tight situation." Inuyasha glanced at me for a moment with a frown appearing on his features.  
  
" Just hold the hell on missy," Inuyasha said. " Who said you can come with us?" Sango's chipper demeanor faded as she listened to his words. She looked down at her hands that were twisting at her kimono.  
  
" No one. I just thought that since we had become friends that I could be a big help. I mean, I won't come if you don't want me to Inuyasha," she replied meekly.  
  
" Lighten up Inuyasha," Souta said with a grin. " Think about Kagome. She might like having another girl to talk to since she is surrounded by us guys. You can't keep her to yourself the whole time." Inuyasha growled and turned his head but not before I noticed the blush on his face.  
  
" Whatever, the wench can stay if it makes Kagome happy." I smiled and hugged his arm.  
  
" It does. Thank you Inuyasha," I purred.  
  
" I thank you as well Inuyasha," Sango said. " I will try not to be a burden." Inuyasha stood up and frowned.  
  
" That's just great. But make sure you hit bad demons next time alright and not me. The new moon won't be stopping me next time so you may not make it out of the battle if you fuck up." Inuyasha disappeared into the forest leaving the rest of us speechless.  
  
" What a prick!" Kouga said. Souta nodded and I just smiled because I knew the truth. Inuyasha puts on this hard demeanor because its expected of him. He's really not that mean and he's probably glad for Sango's help. He just couldn't admit it in front of her. One day he would be able to be himself; a demon who just likes to sit in his tree and watch things pass by.  
  
tbc..........................  
  
Thank you for all the reviews and I hope the "sensual" scene didn't bother anyone. :-) Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. Until next time. LS. 


	6. Miroku, The Cursed Priest

**Demon Guardians**

**Discliamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I just own my plotline. So sad.**

**Please Read: This story does contain sexual situations. If this ain't for you please vacate the area. I'm not playing. I don't want any complaints later because I just told you what was up. In this chapter there will be some slight d&s going on so don't be surprised.**

Last Chapter: When Inuyasha was in his mortal form he got attacked by the demon slayer, Sango. Kagome was helping him to recover when she got into a rather "sticky" situation with Inuyasha if you feel me. After it was all said and done, Sango decided to join the group on their adventure. Now the quintet is heading to the next town to meet up with Sango's friend Miroku. Let's see how this goes.

Chapter 6: Miroku, The Cursed Priest

This sucks. First I was damn near killed by the wench Sango and now she was traveling with us. And to make matters worse we are going to meet her friend Miroku. We're just becoming a big happy ass family. Kagome is too damn trusting of people. We just met this girl so we have no idea what her intentions are. She could very well be waiting to double cross us. If that happened I would kill her. No one hurts Kagome. No one.

Speaking of Kagome, her scent still lingers on my skin. If only they hadn't been coming back. I could have had her screaming my name as I rammed into her from behind. I had to surpress a shudder as I glanced at my prey. Kagome was laughing and talking to Sango about something trivial probably. But I couldn't ignore the gentle sway of her hips and the curvatous body she possessed. She called to every fiber of my being and it was only a matter of time before I claimed her the way I wanted. She continues to fight but that will only make the victory that much sweeter. I grinned despite myself. She had no idea what she was in for.

" Stop looking at her like she's a steak dinner," Kouga growled from beside me. I kept my smile but addressed him anyway.

" Why are you so upset wolf mutt?" I mused. " I don't think that I fucked with you today. You can thank Souta for that."

" I smelled your scent on Kagome. I didn't say anything last night because I don't think that Souta should know that his sister is being seduced by her companion," he said darkly. " So how far did you two get Inuyasha? Was she tight and wet for you?"

" Use your nose Kouga and you'll know how far we got. But just in case your curious she is definitely tight and wet." I heard Kouga's growl but I still chose to ignore it. Kagome and I were meant for each other and there was nothing that he could do about it. I would fuck her and there was nothing he could do about it. " Listen Kouga, I told you this the other day and i'll tell you again, Kagome and I are meant for each other. If we weren't she'd be your companion and not mine. Live with it."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called from ahead of us. I looked away from Kouga to see her, Souta and Sango waiting for us at the town entrance. " Hurry up! Whatever you and Kouga are talking about can wait." I nodded turning back to Kouga.

" You heard the little lady Kouga. Just squash this now okay." I was almost pleading with the wolf in my own special way. I really didn't want to hurt Kouga but if he kept pursuing her we would definitely have a problem. On one hand I respected him because all he wanted was to protect Kagome and do what was best for her. Little did he know, I was just as worried about that too. I knew the risks of our being together and I was prepared to fight for what was mine because Kagome was definitely mine.

Kouga said nothing more to me as he walked ahead to join up with Souta. I sighed and joined up with Kagome only to find her face set in a cute little frown. " What now wench?" I asked irritably.

" What did you say to Kouga?" She asked hotly.

" Worried about your wolf mutt?" The frown lines on her face deepened.

" Don't fuck with me Inuyasha," she warned in a low voice. She was still challenging my dominance. " What did you say to him. I don't appreciate you harassing him like this. You know how he feels about me yet you insist on making his life worse."

" What makes you think its me bitch?" I grabbed her arm roughly pulling her closer to me. She was surprised but I could smell the beginnings of her arousal. She really liked it rough. I would have to take her tonight. There was no getting around it. " Did you ever stop and think that maybe, just maybe, Kouga was the one harassing me? Do you know what he told me today Kagome?" I was pressing her closer to me so she could feel my arousal. Close enough so she could see the affect she had on me and how much I wanted her. Her heart was racing but her face was serene. She was a master at hiding her emotions.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. I could see her out the corner of my eye. She was grabbing her weapon, her muscles were jumping at the thought of attacking me.

" Sango no," Souta said from beside her. " Inuyasha and Kagome have only been bonded for a few weeks so these power struggles are necessary and expected. They have to find some type of middle ground so they can get along." Oh, he had no idea. The only middle ground for us was fucking. I knew it and Kagome knew it. She was fighting a losing battle.

" What did he say Inuyasha?" she asked in an angry voice. I moved my hand between the fold of her kimono. Only she knew what I was doing and that was part of the fun since she couldn't react. I cupped her breast gently looking into her lovely brown eyes. I saw the fire there, she wanted me to touch her.

" He said that he smelled us last night," I said so only she could her. My hand left her breast, trailing down her abdomen towards her sex. She shivered slightly. " He smelled your cum Kagome. He smelled you on me and me on you. He knows what's going on."

" Nothing is going on," she protested just a bit breathy.

" Oh yes is is Kagome and I will have you before the night is over so just be ready for it." I took my hand away from her hot skin and released her. She stumbled back into Sango's arms and looked at me with those intense brown eyes. She knew the truth of my words but she would still run. I expected her to do it, I wanted her to do it. I turned towards Souta crossing my arms over my chest.

" Are we going to go meet this priest or what? We're wasting time for finding Naraku by making all these side trips." Souta nodded and we went inside the bustling town.

Sango lead the way to the center of town and in the middle was a man in a purple and black robe talking to children. From the smell of it, he was making charms for the children to keep the demons away. But the bastard wasn't slick. His attention was mainly for the children's mothers that were standing around watching him work and blushing at his compliments. " Hentai," I muttered. Sango heard me and looked back in my direction.

" That is true Inuyasha but he's a good man and an even better fighter," she said. I grinned despite myself. I bet she would say that because I knew that they were more that friends. I smelled his scent on her body so they had been intimate. I shrugged in indifference.

" I don't really care but the perv better not try anything on Kagome or I'll chop his balls right off. Make sure he knows that Sango." She nodded and went over to the priest leaving us to wait for her. When he noticed her he gave her a tight hug and a slap on the ass. Sango smacked him of course for taking such liberties in public but she liked it. I sighed this was going to be a long ass trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out the the priest's name was Miroku and Naraku, with the help of Kikyo, cursed his family with what he called a wind tunnel. That didn't sound too bad at first because he could kill hundreds if not thousands of demons by just opening his hand. The downside was that after a while the wind tunnel becomes too large and sucks up the wielder, ouch. Miroku watched his father die that way and from that moment he had inherited his wind tunnel. The only way to get rid of it was to kill Naraku. It was good to know that we were getting people with a common goal.

I sat next to Sango while the priest told his tale. I was determined to stay away from Inuyasha. His indecent proposal this morning didn't help my demeanor at all. My body was tingling and my heart wouldn't go back to its normal speed. This wasn't right. Kaede never told me about this. Was this what Kikyo was going through with Naraku? Did he seduce Kikyo into following his plans? What made matters worse was that I couldn't fight Inuyasha. He was my companion so naturally he had the key to my soul. He knew my every desire and how to get me to submit. I was scared but not of him. I was afraid of my overwhelming desire to submit, to be his, to let him take me.

I looked across the fire to Inuyasha and his eyes were all for me. I turned away only to be greeted by Kouga's angry gaze. He was mad at Inuyasha but I had a feeling he was more pissed with me for not saying no to the inu-hanyou. Didn't he understand that I couldn't say no to him. No was not an option for me. " Kagome?" Sango called. I broke out of my haze to meet the demon slayers eyes. " So what do you think about Miroku coming with us now that you've met him?" I smiled and nodded.

" It shouldn't be a problem. He has a reason to help us fight and we can help him get rid of his wind tunnel. A friend in need is a friend indeed." Miroku smiled and bowed as much as he could from his sitting postion.

" Thank you Kagome. You have no idea how much that means to me," he replied graciously. I blushed and waved him off.

" No problem Miroku."

" I have been waiting for years since I saw my father die for the perfect opportunity to attack Naraku. I was never able to get strong enough and after a while I realized that I may not be able to do it alone. Kagome, you are definitely an angel to join up with this humble monk."

" And a hentai monk at that," Inuyasha added from his spot at the fire.

" That's not nice Inuyasha," Sango said. " Everyone has their own demons to fight. Temptation is his battle."

" Whatever. His internal battles are no concern of mine." Inuyasha's golden gaze turned into a glare towards Miroku. The monk held his staff a bit closer. " Just know this monk, Kagome is mine so if you have any need to satsify your temptation do it with Sango. Her scent is all over you." Sango blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her hands while Miroku simply nodded in understanding. I was heated. How dare he speak to them like that! How dare he assume that he had a claim on me when we were supposed to be allies if not friends!

" Sit Inuyasha!" I said in a calm voice. His face slammed into the hard ground and I heard his growl of challenge.

" How dare you 'sit' me bitch!" he shouted as he raised himself on his elbows. " I am not some puppy that you can control. I am the prince of the western lands and I will not be treated like this."

" Well, when you start acting like royalty and not like some dominant male inu-hanyou in heat then maybe I'll treat you as such but until then I will 'sit' you and I will take great pleasure in it." He growled and stood glaring staright into my face.

" Ever since I met you you have been trying to be the dominant to me." I shook my head.

" No Inuyasha, I wanted to be your friend but you are making that rather impossible."

" In the demon world we don't understand friendship especially not between a male and a female. If I had been partnered up with a man I may have considered him my equal but not with you Kagome. You want to be in charge and if that is the case you have to fight for it. I will not submit to you without a fight."

" I never thought of you as being a chauvinistic bastard but if that is how you wish to do it then fine." I stood as well grabbing my bows and arrows that I bought along. " We will fight, Inuyasha."

" Fine bitch, but you will lose." He turned away then and headed into the forest. I was about to follow when Souta grabbed my arm.

" Kagome, I never thought that Inuyasha would get like this. Maybe we should allow Sango to kill him," he suggested. I shook my head no and smiled gently at him.

" He doesn't want to kill me Souta."

" He just wants to fuck her," Kouga interjected approaching us. " Inuyasha wants her badly. That is why he can't bring himself to submit her. Desire is a complex thing. They will fight tonight and if Inuyasha wins they will fuck tonight as well." I turned away from Souta. I knew he didn't understand. This type of relationship was unheard of. Sure demons raped human women all the time but it was never meant to be that way within our tribe. That is why all members of our tribe are paired up with demons of the same sex. Only Kikyo and I were different.

" He is treating her like and inu-youkai bitch," Kouga continued. " Its like playing hard to get only with a lot more blood involved."

" I don't think that you should go Kagome," Sango said from her spot by the fire. " He could kill you. He could..."

" Enough," I said quietly silencing everyone. " This has to be done. Better sooner that later so we can fight Naraku and Kikyo efficiently. I will hear no more discussion about this and anything that happens this night is to be forgotten and left alone. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that I left. Inuyasha had about a 10 min start and he moves a lot faster than I do. I wasn't even sure which direction he went but I just followed my instincts and the tie that bonded us together.

After a few minutes of walking I felt something change in the air, he was near. I drew my bow and arrow aiming into the trees and shot. The pink arrow zoomed through the trees lighting it up a bit. It missed him but I did catch his shadow, he was coming for me. I felt him pounce on me before I could grab another arrow. He tossed my weapon away and I was helpless except for the knife in my boot. I felt him breathing but there was no moon tonight so I couldn't see him yet.

His claws ripped through my kimono leaving me exposed, naked and bare before him. His mouth came down swiflty on my breasts sucking hard. I moaned, I couldn't help it, this was what my body wanted since he touched me that first day in the village. He kissed down my flat planes of my stomach swirling his tounge around my belly button. " Stop it Inuyasha!" I said when I found my voice. " I don't want this." He laughed letting up for a second. Just enough time for me to grab the knife in my boot. I stabbed his leg and he howled in pain. I took off into the night running but not sure to where. My feet were bare and I was naked. He was going to catch me.

I heard him coming, no, I felt him coming fast behind me leaping from tree to tree. He jumped and landed on me pinning me face first to the ground. I couldn't fight his demon strength so I was left totally at his mercy while his hands taunted and explored my body. He warned me that he would have me but I didn't think that he would take me with such force and maybe anger. I felt him slide inside me tearing through my hymen. The pain was immense but not unbearable and through it all I was dancing along the fine line of pleasure.

I felt my orgasm coming, Inuyasha's thrusts were becoming faster more short, he was near as well. My breaths were coming faster, my body was glistening with sweat and with one final thrust I was sent over the edge. I screamed as Inuyasha howled then all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't slept all since I took Kagome. How could I have been so inconsiderate? She was a virgin. I could have been more gentle, gone slower, whispered sweet nothings in her ear. But no, I fucked her like she was a common whore and said things to her to make her believe that was what I thought of her. I sighed and looked over to the silent woman who slept soundly by the fire.

When I was able to think straight, I took her to one of my many dens surrounding the outskirts of my forest. She hadn't moved once so I stayed up to monitor her breathing. One of the many things I forgot during my rampage was that she was a human, I could have hurt her or even killed her. I had never lost control like that with any other woman. Even the inu bitches hadn't managed to make my blood boil the way she did. If she just would have submitted to me then it wouldn't have gotten this far. But I also wouldn't have had any respect for someone who was so weak, especially a weak woman.

I crawled over to her side and watched her sleeping figure more closely. She was a bit bruised from my hands but other than that she looked perfectly healthy. I guess that was a side effect of the bond, she gained some of my strength.

As if sensing my precense, Kagome opened her eyes slowly looking up at me. She smiled slightly. " Do you feel better Inuyasha?" she asked. Even after all this she was still concerned about my health. Any other woman would have been cursing me up and down the forest calling me a monster. I guess I misjudged her.

" I'm fine. Are you okay Kagome?" She sat up a bit. I managed to dress her in my red shirt to cover her nakedness and to keep her warm. She stretched a bit and shrugged.

" I'm just a little sore you know where but other than that I'm fine."

" How can you be so calm about this!" I shouted. She eyed me curiously.

" Calm about what?"

" I treated you like a whore. I disrespected you. I was not worthy enough to take your virginity."

" But you did so we can't cry over spilled milk now can we?" She finally took a good look around my den and changed to the subject. " Where are we any way?"

" This is one of my dens. This is where I rest in between travels when I don't want to be easily found."

" So no one knows about this place except for you?"

" And now you. I hope you'll keep my secret."

" Sure. We're companions remember." I shook my head in disgust.

" And you still want me? How could you still stand to be around me? I'm rude, hot headed, hard headed, impulsive, arrogant and..."

" Stop Inuyasha," she commanded softly. " This was bound to happen. Maybe it was meant to happen. I believe everything occurs for a reason so this must be one as well. I don't blame you for this or hold you responsible. Trust me, if I really didn't want this I could have fought harder."

" You fought hard enough for me wench. You stabbed me in the leg." Her face immediately went to concern as she crawled over to me inspecting my leg.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah. It healed hours ago." She sighed in relief and gazed into my eyes.

" I'm sorry. I was just trying to get away and I was pissed with you. I wanted to hurt you." I nodded in understanding.

" I know and I don't blame you. I'm just glad we got that out of our system."

" But is anything really solved? You won. Am I supposed to submit to you now or something because I can assure you that I definitely won't do it." I shook my head.

" No you don't have to submit to me. We're equals." Kagome smiled which lit up her whole delicate face. I reached out and caressed her cheek and she leaned into the gesture.

" That's all I ever wanted Inuyasha," she said softly as she crawled between my legs settling there. I wrapped my arms around her like I did the night that her village was destroyed. " I just wanted you to like me so we could have a bond strong like Kouga and Souta."

" I definitely like you wench," I said untying the rope that held her red shirt together. It fell open and and I reached out to touch her hardening nipples. " I like you a lot," I said kissing her lips for the first time. She kissed me back allowing my tounge to slip through her lips. I laid her back on the straw that served as a bed and released my rigid member.

" I don't think I can Inuyasha. I still hurt a little," she confessed in a soft voice.

" Don't worry, it won't be as bad as the first time. Trust me Kagome," I reassured. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

" I do trust you Inuyasha," she said as I slid inside her and continued to make love to her all night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we returned to camp the next morning, I was surprised to see everyone preparing to leave. " Were you guys going to leave without me?" I asked jokingly. Souta heard my voice and came rushing over picking me up in his arms.

" Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" he said hugging me tightly. " We thought something happened to you. We heard all the howling and screaming so we thought that Inuyasha had..."

" I would never hurt Kagome," Inuyasha snapped sounding disgusted.

" I told them that," Kouga said from his perch in a nearby tree. " Be lucky Inuyasha, I stopped them from coming after you last night. I told them that if they interrupted a mating ritual they were in more danger than Kagome was." I felt myself blushing. Kouga knew what was going to happen before I did.

" Did he...touch you Kagome?" Souta asked timidly. I turned towards my older brother frowning slightly.

" How could you ask me that Souta? This isn't something that you confess to your family." Souta smiled and turned a cute pink.

" You're right sis, sorry." Sango came over to me next nodding after a quick inspection of my health.

" He didn't hurt you. That's fortunate."

" You've just been waiting to kill me haven't you Sango," Inuyasha mused. " Why don't you just admit it."

" I don't think that is the case Inuyasha," Miroku interjected. " She merely is concerned with Kagome's health."

" Mind your business monk," Inuyasha snapped. " Did Sango tell you that she tried to kill me once before?"

" That was before I knew you had a companion. I didn't know," Sango protested.

" Oh please. You're a demon slayer. Killing us is in your blood. Its what you're trained to do. You can't resist."

" Sit Inuyasha!" I shouted. He was going to have to learn that we didn't disrespect our friends, companions, allies, or otherwise. " Everyone just stop this pointless bickering. Inuyasha and I have managed to settle our differences and that should be that. Now, we need to stop fighting each other and fight Naraku. Got it?" The group nodded. " Good lets go." The group, which was steadily getting bigger, put aside their hostilities and we were on our way yet again. Hopefully this unspoken truce would last until we found Naraku. Probably not.

tbc...............................

Thank you for the reviews. I didn't think that the story would be this well received. Thank you everyone for the constructive critism too. That will only help me to make the story better. This is one of my few attempts at a lemon so tell me what you think and give me some ways to improve. Anyway, until the next time

much luv,  
LS


	7. Shippo, The Abandoned Companion

**Demon Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but somebody does. Lucky bastards.**

**Please Read: This story does contain sexual contact so if that isn't for you please vacate the area. I mean it. I don't want anybody reporting me and getting my story taken off because you took offense to the things that are going on in this chapter. The rating is there for a reason and I'm warning you now. If this is not for you PLEASE find another story to read or skip the parts in question.**

**Last Chapter:** The gang added Miroku as an ally to help fight Naraku and Inuyasha and Kagome finally settled their differences with some good old fashion loving. You gotta love it. The gang is now continuing their journey but what other problems will they run into? Read on to find out.

**Chapter 7: Shippo, The Abandoned Companion**

" So are you the last demon seeker little girl?" Kikyo asked Ayumi softly as she approached her with the sacred jewel glowing fiercely in her hands. Ayumi struggled to raise herself from the ground. She was bloody and battered and her muscles ached wearily. Ayumi and her companion, Shippo, managed to flee the trap set for the demon seekers by Naraku and Kikyo but not without a price.

'We should have known better', Ayumi thought bitterly. It was all too easy, Naraku made it seem like they had the upper hand until the priestess showed up with the sacred jewel. That caught the whole tribe off guard. They had been looking for Kikyo for years after she disappeared from Inuyasha's forest and it turned out that she had turned evil. The village elder had been right to distrust Naraku.

The priestess approached Ayumi's prone form slowly with a serene smile on her face. Ayumi never thought Kikyo would turn. All the girls in the village looked up to her and wanted to be like her. They wanted to have her beauty, grace, and demeanor. But she had destroyed them all, her family, friends, and companions. Ayumi turned to her companion Shippo who was crawling to her side. She smiled sadly. She loved Shippo dearly. He was her best friend, her little fox kit. " Stop Shippo," Aymui commanded. The kit stopped with tears running down his face.

" Ayumi..." he inquired. She shook her head.

" I'm too badly hurt. I wouldn't make it even if she did let me go," she confessed sadly. " Go back to the village. Find Lady Kaede. I'll take care of this bitch." Shippo cried softly mewling.

" No Ayumi!" he cried.

" I bid you to go Shippo now!" Ayumi commanded. The subduing beads around Shippo's neck glowed and he was suddenly hurled into the forest. Ayumi could still hear his cries and she heard him howl in defeat.

" Oh Ayumi, that wasn't smart," Kikyo said. She had finally reached her side. Kikyo bent down to stroke her face. " At least with him you had a fighting chance." Aymui drew her katana slowly.

" I won't be able to kill you Kikyo, but I will make sure you hurt," Ayumi said plunging the sword through Kikyo's chest drawing blood. The priestess's eyes glowed red as her hands grew claws and she dug them into Ayumi's chest. Ayumi felt tremendous pain but knew death would come soon. Her last thought went to Shippo. 'Live Shippo, Live and defeat this evil. Live... for... me.'

Shippo felt his companions death and cried into the silent forest where he was sent. He waited a moment for the madness to come but it never did. The young fox kit stood up and began his trek back to the village. He would live for Ayumi. He would live and avenge her death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stopped suddenly in the middle of the path halting any further progress. Souta came up to me laying a hand on my shoulder. " Is something wrong sis?" he asked.

" Yeah but I don't know what. My heart feels heavy," I said. Souta nodded.

" Lady Kaede gets feeling like that when something bad has happened to one of the villagers." I shook my head.

" But everyone was killed at the village and in the trap set by Naraku weeks ago."

" Maybe someone survived and just met their end," Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha!" Sango said in a scolding voice. " Could you be any more insensitive? That's one of Kagome and Souta's peers you're talking about."

" Bite me wench. I didn't even mean it negatively. I'm just stating facts." Sango frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

" Well keep your 'facts' to yourself."

" But Inuyasha is right," Miroku interjected. " Perhaps one of the villagers did survive and they were trying to make it back to the village but bled out."

" Who's side are you on anyway Miroku?" Sango said angrilly approaching the monk. The monk held up his hands in defense.

" No one's my dear. I was just saying..." I shook my head. What a group I ended up with.

" Naraku was near," Kouga said distantly looking into the forest. " No, it was Kikyo. I would never forget her scent."

" Where? We can probably track her from there," Inuyasha said. Kouga pointed to the west.

" She was there. She was hurt pretty badly too. I can taste her blood in the air." Inuyasha sniffed closing his eyes.

" I can too. Who ever hit her got her pretty good but it was definitely a killing blow that Kikyo dished out."

" It was," a small voice said. Inuyasha jumped in front of me while the others took a defensive stance. The bushes rustled in front of us and a small fox kit that I recognized as Shippo appeared. Souta immediately put away his sword and apporoached the small demon opening his arms for him to crawl into. " Souta! I'm so glad to see you." I stepped from behind Inuyasha and went to greet him as well.

" Shippo, where is Ayumi?" I asked quietly kneeling beside Souta. The fox kit looked into my eyes then shook his small head.

" Ayumia and I were running from Kikyo when she caught up with us," he explained with tears coming down his small cheeks. " Oh Kagome! The battle was a trap! Kikyo and Naraku's minions were waiting for us. They slaughtered everyone! Ayumi and I managed to get away but Ayumi was wounded so we couldn't move as fast. If I were bigger I could have carried her." Shippo's tears came faster as he remembered the horror of thier journey and I could only sit and wait for him to confirm my fears.

" That wasn't your fault Shippo," I comforted. " What happened next?" The kit sniffed then continued with his story.

" Kikyo found us like I said, and Ayumi fought her. I wanted to stay and help even if it meant my death but Ayumi wanted me to go back to the village and warn them. She hurled me into the forest then Kikyo killed Ayumi but not before Ayumi stabbed her through the chest with her katana blade." I nodded. So it was Ayumi's death I felt a few moments ago.

Ayumi and I were best friends. Her birthday was a few months ahead of mine so she got her compainon earlier. Her and Shippo hit it off immediately but Shippo was more like her son, not a companion really. I thought that Ayumi would be disappointed but she shook her head and smiled.

flashback

"Don't you know anything Kagome," Ayumi mused holding Shippo in her arms. I frowned at my friend folding my arms over my chest.

" What do you mean?" I inquired.

" Fox kits are very powerful when they grow up. Its when they are small that they need to be protected," she said snuggling up to the kit. " When he gets big he'll be stronger than any demon around and I'll be there to claim him. But I just have to wait and until that time, I will protect him." I eyed her strangely.

" But what about when you get into a real battle? Will he be able to protect you?"

" Probably not, but by him being a demon I'll already have some advantages. I'll be harder to kill." I shook my head.

" I hope that will be enough."

" It will have to be."

end flashback

" Kagome," Inuyasha called. " You're crying." I snapped back into reality with the sound of his voice. I touched my cheeks and found that they were indeed wet with tears. I smiled sadly.

" So I am Inuyasha," I replied softly. " Ayumi was my best friend. She was only a few months older than me." I shook my head wiping my tears away. " I refuse to cry and be sad about her death. Instead I will kill the wench Kikyo and Naraku for taking my friends and my family away. Kikyo will die."

" And I will be there to help," Shippo interjected. " She was my companion and although I couldn't protect her I will avenge her. I will become the strong fox demon she was waiting for me to become. I will kill Kikyo." I heard Inuyasha laugh.

" And what will you do you little pipsqueak? You can barely protect yourself." I felt my anger growing. There was that arrogant noble attitute that I dispised. He always thinks that he's better than everyone else.

" SIT BOY!!!" I shouted. Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and I heard his growl from his spot on the ground. " How dare you make light of Shippo's proclaimation. Be lucky that a "sit" was all I did."

" One of these days Kagome..." Inuyasha growled as he peeled himself off the ground.

" One of these days what? You'll do nothing Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands." I should have known that he would retaliate. I just didn't feel his body smash into mine pinning me to the ground. I hadn't known that I fell. I gazed into those angry golden eyes and didn't feel fear. He wouldn't hurt me. I knew that for a fact but at this point I did nothing to agitate him. Kouta, Sango, and Miroku were debating whether or not to interfere while Shippo and Kouga stood to the side and watched.

" How dare you bitch," Inuyasha growled. " Don't ever insult me again by saying my given name like i am some puppy!"

" Then stop being an asshole and act in a manner befitting your station," I spat. " You made light of Shippo's promise and that was insulting. What if I was the one who died and you pledged to avenge me? Would you want someone laughing at you, your highness?" Inuyasha glared at me and released me vanishing into the trees.

" Should we go after him?" Kouta inquired.

" Of course not," Shippo interjected.

" You of all people should know that our interference in matters like this are not tolerated." Shippo scolded. Kouta crossed his arms over his chest.

" Kouga and I never had this problem," he retorted. The fox kit smiled.

" Of course not. You achknowleged Kouga as your superior." Kouta's mouth opened wide in disbelief.

" I did no such thing!" he protested. " Kouga and I achknowledged each other as equals." Shippo's eyes glistened betraying the kits true age and knowledge.

" Come now Kouta. You can't really believe that," Shippo admonished. " Kouga is the king of the wolf tribes and you really think that he achknowledges you as his equal? I'm afraid that isn't so. Every noble demon has a degree of arrogance."

" Is that true Kouga?" Kouta inquired. Kouga looked away from his companion but said nothing.

" I thought they settled this last night," Sango inquired. Kouga shrugged.

" Inuyasha is a arrogant demon without the nobility attached to it," Shippo stated. " This is something that he and Kagome are going to have to work through."

" But for how long?" I asked finally. " Its been about a month since we were first bonded and still, he acts like a child!" My frustration was showing. I was tired of Inuyasha's games and temper tandrums. If things don't go his way he blows up then runs off. He was disrespectful and didn't care about offending anyone because he apparently thought he could say whatever he wanted. Well, not on my watch.

" You might have to give him more time Kagome," Shippo said.

"No. I'm tired of this shit. I'm going after him so you guys set up camp," I commanded as I took my bows and arrows and began to walk in the direction Inuyasha took off in.

" Should we expect you back tonight?" Kouga asked.

" Maybe, maybe not," I said not sparing him a look as I kept walking.

I was sick of her. She was driving me nuts! We were equals it was true but I don't let anyone censor what I say. She bascially told me that I was acting like an insensitive, cold-hearted asshole. That wasn't me at all. That was my brother, Sesshomaru. I have actually grown quite fond of our little band of pervs and misfits so I wouldn't say anything to intentionally hurt them.

I took that moment to stop running and rest on a rock next to a lake. 'Maybe I was a bit insensitive to Shippo though,' I thought. 'Kagome was right.'

"INUYASHA!" Kagome called. I looked up and saw my beautiful miko standing a few feet ahead of me. She looked angry and without realizing it, I felt my loins burning. She was a greater sex partner when she was angry so I decided to feed into her anger even though I realized the error of my ways.

" What do you want wench?" I inquired.

" I am not a 'wench' Inuyasha. I am Kagome and you better start calling me that!" she was steadily walking closer not missing a step or even blinking as she set her eyes on me.

" I take it you're mad?" I mused crossing my arms over my chest.

" You're damn right I'm mad. I'm tired of you being mean to our friends and expecting no one to call you on it. You say that you are royalty so why won't you act like it?"

" I don't have to act a certain way to appease any one my darling miko." I jumped down from my rock in front of her. She went for her bow and arrows but I knew that she would so I knocked them from her hands. She moved quickly, going for her boot knife but she used that on me in our last game so I grabbed her leg causing her to fall to the ground. I pinned her to the forest floor with her leg propped over my shoulder. Her kimono was opened exposing her private area to the clean air. " How dare you come after me like you could actually defeat me," I growled rubbing my fingers on her sensitive nub. She closed her eyes tightly trying to deny the sensations I was giving her. I smelled her arousal. It was too late.

" I wasn't trying to fight," she said softly as I opened her kimono letting her breasts free. I took a mound into my mouth but she kept talking despite this. " I just want to understand you Inuyasha. I thought we made progress the other night. We were talking and I thought we reached some sort of middle ground." I sucked on her other breast licking around the mound. I stuck two fingers inside her, pleasuring her, causing her to moan enjoying my double assault. " O Inuyasha, I just want you to understand me." I left her breasts and made my way down. I placed her legs over my shoulders, removing my fingers I licked at her orfice. She moaned grabbing locks of my silver hair as I pressed my face farther inside her. I licked with a wild abandon loving the clean taste of her so much that she came on my face with a scream.

I left her orfice after her orgasm and stared down at my prey. I took off my fire-rat haori exposing my rigid member to her. Kagome looked beautiful laid out on her back, and her body tinged pink from the force of her orgasm. I pried her thighs apart and slide inside her. She screamed in pleasure as I pounded into her with as much force as I could muster. " Inuyasha," I heard her whisper as she came with a violent scream into the forest air.After her orgasm I came as well and collasped on top of her pinning her to the forest floor.

As I fought to control my breathing I felt her playing in my damp sliver locks. " Inuyasha," she called again.

" What wench?" I asked between shallow pants.

" Why do you treat our friends like that?"

" Like what?"

" Like annoyances. I know you really like them and you appreciate their company as well as mine."

" They don't matter to me," I said adamantly. " Only you do. You are my companion."

" Please Inuyasha stop it!" I looked up when I heard the fierceness in her voice. Her brown eyes were bright with fury. How she had any energy after our love-making session was a mystery to me. " Because you have allowed Sango, Miroku, Kota, Kouga, Shippo, and myself to come along you have said by your actions that you care about our cause. There is a reason why you were bonded to me and there is a reason why we have all met up like this. Don't treat them like they don't matter."

" Shut up," I said quietly as I pried my naked form from Kagome's embrace and sat cross-legged on the forest floor. " I know all of that you idiot. I realized what you are saying to be true as I sat here on my rock before you arrived looking like a samurai warrior." Kagome sat up as well with a confused look on her features.

" So that means that our battle...our arguing just now...was for nothing?! You did it just to provoke me?!"

" It wasn't entirely for nothing. I did get to fuck you after all." Kagome frowned and stood up from the ground.

" Sit Boy!" Before I could even think, my face was hurled into the dirt and I lost a bit of conciousness. When I could fully focus, Kagome was fully dressed and walking towards our group. I growled in annoyance but got dressed and followed her back to the others. Wenches. Can't live with them and can't get a good nut off without them.

Inuyasha and I arrived at camp just as the night sky was starting to emerge. Shippo was sitting in a corner by himself while the others were busy making preparations for the night. Sango noticed our arrival first so she stood from the cooking pot and came over to her. " Kagome, I was worried that you wouldn't make it back by nightfall. This area is pretty dangerous at night," she said. I heard Inuyasha scoff.

" I would have protected her," he retorted.

" That is assuming that she would have found you," Miroku interjected from beside his make-shift tent.

" I would never go that far from Kagome!"

" Stop it you guys," I said peacefully. " We both made it back in one peace so lets just rest up for the journey tomorrow. I have a feeling that we are getting close to Naraku."

" Of course we are," Shippo said from his spot beside the fire. " Naraku isn't running. He wants us to come so I doubt if we will run into any more trouble from him until we arrive at his castle." I looked at the little fox kit whose face was seemed so old and tired. He used to be so bubbly, so vibrant and it was sad to see him reduced to this shell of a person.

" Shippo," I said going over to him. " I know you miss Ayumi but I hope that we can be a substitute family for you for as long as you need." The kit smiled bitterly.

" Its hard to be a family when you aren't wanted," he said looking at Inuyasha. The whole group turned to Inuyasha and the inu-demon came over to Shippo and I. He sat down in his usual fashion and picked Shippo up by the scruff of his neck.

" What is he doing?" Sango protested.

" Quiet girl," Kouga said from his quiet perch beside Kota. Inuyasha sat the fox-kit in his lap and then proceeded to pluck ticks and fleas from Shippo's fur.

" Why he's..." Sango began.

" Grooming him," Kouga finished. " A practice used among demons in a pack to inspire unity. Its his way of saying that he accepts him into his family."

I saw the relief in Shippo's face as he relaxed in Inuyasha's embrace. He was re-accepted into a family. I fought back tears as I stood up from the ground. " Well what are you looking at? We do have to set up camp so let's get to it!" I commanded. The others went back to their chores and Inuyasha continued to groom Shippo. It would only be a matter of time before we finally got that depressed look off of Shippo's face but this is a start.

TBC...............

Wow, that was longer than I intended but consider this the reward for the readers who stuck around. Sorry for taking so long. I have moments where I just aint inspired. That and I'm working on like 20 million stories. Any way, read and review. Oh yeah, tell me if my lemons are becoming tasteless okay. Its just that in my opinion, Inuyasha wouldnt be a gentle lover and to say sugar-coated words doesn't seem to cover the primal aspect of it. Oh well. Can't please everybody. I'll holla

LS


	8. The Claiming of Kikyo Part 1

**Demon Guardians**

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own Inuyasha at all so don't sue.

**Author's Note:** Now, lets see if there is a way to put this nicely.  
Okay, I understand that there are a lot of avid Inuyasha fans out there who are so hardcore that the slightest spelling error of any kind can make them highly irate but, I do so grow weary of hearing about how I spell the characters names. I think that by now you guys know who I'm talking about so is it necessary to comment about it in EVERY review? I am not ungrateful. I appreciate every review that I receive because it means that I am doing my job right but please, PLEASE stop telling me about it. If it will make you guys happy somebody write down a list of the correct spellings of everybody's names so that I won't fuck it up again. I want to see them after the end of this chapter so that by chapter 9 I will NEVER have to hear about this again.  
Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction...

**Last Chapter:** The Inu-gang come across Shippo, the former demon companion of Kagome's childhood friend Ayumi. Surprisingly enough, Shippo didn't become insane at the loss of Ayumi but rather jaded and adamant about killing Naraku. Its good to know everyone is fighting for a common cause. Kagome and Inuyasha have another power struggle that ends in heated sex and Shippo becomes intiated into the gang by Inuyasha grooming him. A rare and sensitive act on Inuyasha's part. Keep reading to see the story unfold.

**Chapter 8: The claiming of Kikyo pt 1**

70 years Ago...

"I still do not think that I am ready sister," I said. Kaede simply giggled and continued to dress me in my ceremonial robes.

" Kikyo, you will do fine," she chirped in her cheerful voice. Kaede was my younger sister and would have a few more years yet until she had to enter the calling circle. " Father had done everything that he can to prepare you now you just have to have confidence in yourself." I smiled sadly and grabbed her hands thus stopping her from tying my kimono.

" Kaede," I said placing my forehead with hers. " I have a bad feeling." I looked at my little sister now whose bright brown eyes fillled with concerns.

" Maybe its just the jitters sister."

" I have never been wrong about my feelings before."

" I know, that is why you are head priestess."

" Why would I be wrong now?"

" Because before you never had any other strong emotions to cloud your gifts." Kaede broke free of my grasp and contiued to tie my kimono sash. " Don't worry. It will be fine. You can't put it off sister because tonight is the only time that you can receive a companion. Don't you want one?"

" Yes. More than anything."

" Then have faith." Kaede took a step back to inspect her work then nodded and smiled in approval. " You look beautiful." I turned to look in the mirror and had to agree. My pale skin looked flawless in my red and white robes and my jet black hair only added to my haunting beauty. My sister did have a talent for dressing me up.

Kaede came over to me hugging me tightly. " I wish you would smile more." I hugged her back just as tightly and smiled a secret smile just for her.

After a few moments Kaede led me down to the calling circle where the whole village was waiting for me. I strode proudly down the fire-lit path and went to where my father waited for me. I clutched the subduing beads tightly in my hands as I finally came to my destination.

My father stood tall and proud with the fire light dancing on his dark features. " Kikyo, do you accept your birthright three nights after your eighteenth birthday?" I knew those words. I heard my father recite them every year since I was but a child. I could refuse him now and never experience a companion but that wasn't a possibility. I looked into the crowd and saw Kaede waiting for me to accept a new companion. I was her hero.

" Yes, I accept my birthright this night," I replied. The Calling Circle glowed and irridescent color into the night sky and I stood by and waited as my companion was being called. After a few moments something began to appear in the circle and when the light faded it revealed a demon male. He was naked with long brown hair and brown eyes. The most noticeable thing about him was the spider mark on his back. He was a spider demon. I tossed the subduing beads around his neck and waited for him to make a move.

He stood and I saw that he was very healthy and very, well, male. Most of the time, companions were the same sex as their master so this was very odd indeed. My father gave the demon a robe and the demon put it on gracefully. He looked in my direction and I felt my heart race. He was handsome but there was something about him that made me restless. I couldn't tell what it was at this point. " You," he said in his deep voice. " It was you who called me here." I nodded.

" Yes, I have called you," I said finding confidence from deep in my being. " My name is Kikyo and you are in the Demon Seeker village. You are to be my companion." He tilted his head to the side in inquiry.

" What fools you are to tie yourselves to demons. You do realize that this is indeed a dangerous thing to do."

" It can be but our magic only calls demons that like humans." He chuckled.

" Poor misguided Kikyo. No demon likes humans."

" Well, as you walk around the village you will realize how untrue that statement actually is." I didn't like his smug attitute but then again most demons start out that way until they realize that our bond is stronger than they originally thought. " What is your name spider demon?"

" My name is Naraku, sweet Kikyo." I nodded in approval.

" If I release you from the magic confining you here will you behave?"

" If I see fit to do so."

" You don't have a choice in this Naraku," I warned. " If you do not behave then you will be put in a holding cell until you learn to behave. I would hate for you to start out that way."

" Fine. I will behave," he conceeded. I looked to my father and nodded for him to release the magic on the circle. He did so with reluctance and the proud demon stepped down from the circle in front of me. He took my hand and kissed it and that caused the villagers to cheer.

" You did it sister!" Kaede said as she came over to me. " See? You were worried for nothing." Little did she know that I was still worried. Why was I the first to receive a demon not of the same sex? This was definitely not good. The fact that this happened symbolized some type of change and only time would tell what it would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kikyo, what is that jewel that you wear?" Naraku asked me one day when we were sitting in a meadow. He and I had been together for a few months now and everything was great. He listened to what I said and he was an obediant demon. We hit it off instantly and despite this, my father was still worried. For once I was glad that I listened to Kaede and didn't let my own nerves mess up a good thing.

I touched the jewel that hung from my neck and bought it out so he could see it better. " This is the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon no Tama. Many demons covet its power because it can grant wishes." Naraku nodded leaning in closer to get a better look. I tried to calm down the blush that was threatening to escape and show on my pale features. Over the past few months I have tried to ignore the fact that he was a male, a very handsome male, but my body just was not getting the message.

" I see. And why do you have it?" he inquired.

" I am supposed to protect it. That is my life's work." He nodded looking up into my brown eyes. A mischievious smile crossed his features.

" Kikyo, you are blushing." I nodded placing the jewel back under my kimono.

" Yes, I suppose I am." He chuckled emitting a deep sensual sound that caused my body to tremble. Why did he make me feel this way?

" You aren't used to men?"

" Of course I am. They are all around the village."

" No, no silly girl," he said gently wrapping me in his arms so I sat between his legs. The folds of kimono covered my body and I felt oddly safe. " I mean are you not used to men giving you attention."

" Perhaps. I just ignore them."

" I see. Why won't you just ignore me then?"

" Well, I can't really. We share a deeper connection. It's almost impossible to pretend you don't exist," I explained.

" Yes, as I am discovering," he conceeded. I felt his lips glide across my neck causing me to tremble yet again. " This...bond as you call it is more than I had originally thought. I can barely be without you for a second before I am thinking of returning to you. The demons that your tribe capture are more like prisoners to their own desire to please." I felt his hands slide inside of my kimono caressing my breasts, cupping them and teasing the nipples.

" Naraku, please," I said softly. " We cannot."

" And why ever not? I know you wish to," he said as he slipped the cloth of my shoulders. His hands continued their journey down the planes of my stomach. " I can smell it." His fingers entered me exploring my virgin orfice pumping in and out. I moaned as I felt his lips on my neck. His fingers continued until I reached my orgasm.

" O Kikyo, you made a mess," he said. I felt his member pressing hard against my back.

" I didn't mean... I mean...I...," I stuttered. My thoughts weren't coming together anymore. My mind was spinning and my body was tingling due to my orgasm. I had never let a man touch me like this before and the fact that he was my companion only deepened this act. It was like I could feel what he was thinking and I knew what he wanted. This knowledge electrified my senses and only made this more...erotic.

" Its okay. Come here," he said. I couldn't help but follow his voice. My head was spinning. What had he done to me.

I felt him gently lay me on the ground and spread my legs. He didn't take me at first but he laid between my legs and sucked on my nipples. He rubbed his body against mybody making the sensitive flesh cause me more pleasure. After he had his fill of my breasts he continued on down my body until he got to his destination. I felt his tounge enter the swollen flesh andit felt like his tounge was getting longer and thicker filling me tomy limit. His tounge was thrusting insideme andI felt his big hands on my breasts stimulating them. The double pleasure was too much and I had another orgasm screaming into the forest air. When I finally recovered from my orgasm I looked up to see Naraku's handsome face. It was too late to be bashful now as I laid with my legs spread in front of him. I felt like an offering or a virgin sacrifice.

He hovered over me, his lips close to mine as if he were to kiss me. " This is only the beginning Kikyo," he said softly as his hand played with my along my body. " Tell me if you want more. I am but your companion, I am here to serve you." That was when I first felt it. The darkness in his soul that wasn't there before or maybe it was but he was hiding it.

" Why do I feel like if I am the servant to you, Naraku?" I inquired. The demon simply smiled and slide inside me breaking my hymen. My miko senses were alerted then. This demon, my companion was evil. Pure and simple. Our Calling Circle had made a terrible, irrivocable mistake. He continued to thrust inside me bringing me to climax and I screamed I knew that I had sold my soul to Satan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kikyo, I want you to go to the forest and visit Inuyasha," My father commanded gently. I was sitting on the floor of the shrine listening to my father's words. It was rare that he called me in for something like this so I came promptly to hear his words. "You will take Naraku of course." I nodded in acceptance. I was hesitant about taking Naraku. Our relationship had changed drastically since we had sex in the meadow. Now it felt like I was more drawn to him than he was to me or in other words, our roles were reversed.

" Why do you want me to go see him Father?" I inquired.

" Inuyasha has sent demons to hunt and kill our villagers. Its is time that we made peace with him."

" Why do you think that he will listen?"

" Because he is half-human himself. I think that he is more prone to listen to us than he would like to be."

" You are sure?"

" Yes," he replied. I nodded and raised myself from the floor.

" I will do as you ask father. I will be back shortly." I bowed in respect to my father and exited his hut only to find Naraku waiting for me.

" So," he began. " We are to see Inuyasha?" I nodded walking past him without sparing him a glance. " Whatever for?"

" You know that he has been killing our villagers," I explained walking towards the hut that I shared with Kaede. " We have to come up with a peace treaty to save countless lives."

" But that is the law of the land," Naraku mused. " The weaker are killed off by the strong. It is the way of things."

" How can you say that?" I retorted with heat to my voice. I spun around to face him, only to see his handsome face with a look of resolution on it. He believed that what he was saying was right and just. " You knew every single person who was killed by him yet you retain this attitude of...of... oh, I don't know."

" But Kikyo, you are the only one I care about. Is that not true for all demons in this village?"

" No! We are a family, a community, one whole. It is time that you learned that Naraku." I turned away from him walking towards my hut when I felt him lift me off my feet and carry me to a nearby shed. My father's hut was away from the main village a little so no one would be coming this way for a long time.

Naraku pinned me to the wall of the shed, pressing his body between my legs. I felt fear as he held me powerless against him yet, I felt the familiar senastion forming inside me. " No Kikyo," Naraku said finally as one of his hands with nails shredded my kimono. " We demons care for no one but ourselves. This 'bond' that your tribe has used to join us together has only succeeded in making you humans an extension of ourselves meaning, that we care for no one else but our companions." I felt hishard and firm against my opening. As much as I wanted this, I knew that we shouldn't. I didn't forget about the strong evil aura that came about the last time we joined and I was not about to get another dose.

He lifted my legs to straddle his waist and he thrust deeply inside me. " Naraku, no," I pleaded gently as he continued to fuck me, making my buttocks hit the side of the shed. He ignored me and dipped down to suck on one of my hard nipples. Abrubtly, he turned me towards the side of the shed with my breasts pressed against the wall and took me from behind. His breaths were hard and hot against my neck as he bought me to my orgasm. Soon after, I feltorgasm and finally his motions stopped.

" Kikyo," he said softly after the effects of our love-making wore off. " What have you done to me, Kikyo?" I rested my forehead against the hard wood of the shed and said nothing. The question in my mind was, what had HE done to me? Every time we made love it seem like I lost apart of myself to his evil aura. Only time would tell what this phenomenon really meant to our future.

TBC...

Okay, this is part one of the story. The second part is coming. I felt the need to explain why Kikyo went to the "dark side" and this was the perfect way to do it. I also felt like giving Naraku's thoughts about the "bonding" would show the downside of having some one or something in this case, being melded into your very being. And for my family, u guys have no idea how hard it is to write a clean story. If this is too...freaky for ur liking please tell me so that it doesn't get erased and if u want the dirty version of this story go to adultfanfiction. net okay. So continue to read and review okay? Oh yea, sorry for taking so long between chapters. College is crazy.

LS


	9. The Claiming of Kikyo part 2

**Demon Guardians**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape or form own Inuyasha.

**Warning: Listen, this story does have sexual acts. Slight D&S but no bondage. If this is not for u please hit the back button. Thank u.**

**Author's note: I noticed that has finally allowed for explicit content to be put back on the site. (devilish laugh) So ima ask yall what yall what me to do. For the most part, u guys have been gettin the edited version of this story so would u like me to put the adult version on here or is this version fine for u guys? let me know in ur reviews. K.**

**Last Chapter**: For those of you just joining us, I took a step back in time to explain how Kikyo went to the dark-side. This is part two so dont fret, more Inuyasha goodness is coming up in chapter 10.

**Chapter 9: The claiming of Kikyo part 2**

I walked silently through Inuyasha's forest with Naraku by my side. We hadn't spoken since we left the shed because Naraku finally gave me the demon's perspective of our "bonding". Maybe we weren't doing the right thing after all. I glanced over to my stoic companion and saw nothing but a serene face. But maybe, just maybe, we were doing the right thing but the companion I received was wrong. I had sensed it when we first made-love; he was a genuine evil demon who probably only used humans to his evil ends. That would explain why he was able to enter the circle; he could use us and still have a tolerance for us.

I sighed in confusion. I could feel his evil sliding through my very being. It was conflicting with my miko powers and my little sister could sense it. She was a young miko in training so she could feel my internal turmoil. I wished the she was old enough to understand what I was going through. She was much too young to understand about sex and men so for once i could not depend on her sage advice.

I broke out of my thoughts when Naraku stopped abrubtly. I turned towards him with a questioning look in my face. " We are here," he said. I turned around only to find a huge tree in the middle of our path. We could easily go around it and continue but I had a feeling that Naraku was right.

" So where is this Inuyasha then?" I asked Naraku.

" Right behind you wench," I heard a voice say. I turned around grabbing my bows and arrows only to be met by the most intense golden-amber eyes. They took my breath away for a moment and I felt myself paralyzed. Inuyasha was a beautiful demon, no half-demon, with silver locks of hair and he wore a fire-rat haori. He was bare foot and he took a stance much like a monkey or gorrilla. But what caught my attention were the cutest pair of dog-ears that sat atop his head.

" Be careful Kikyo," Naraku warned a good distance away from me. " Dog demons have a tendency to be uncivilized." Inuyasha growled at Naraku but said nothing.

" Do not provoke him Naraku," I warned hotly. Inuyasha frowned and leaped back towards his tree and sat on a low branch.

" I knew I recgonized that scent. Naraku, the spider demon," he growled. Naraku bowed gracefully never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

" Be careful the company that you keep wench. Naraku is no friend to any human or demon." I glanced towards Naraku and realized that Inuyasha spoke the truth but it was too late for me and I knew it. I just had to try and do what I could for my family and my fellow villagers before I had to leave.

" He is of no consequence. I am the one here to see you Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands," I said cordially.

" And here I am, so what do you want miko? Or should I say mate of Naraku?" I held my temper and continued.

" My father has noticed that you and your demon subbordinates are killing our villagers and we want to make a deal with you to stop them."

" Listen wench, my demons are not killing you dumb humans. Demons from other areas are being lured here by some unknown force. But I think I have an idea of what it is." Inuyasha hopped down from his tree in front of me. I tried to get away but his arm snaked around my waist holding me in place. I looked to Naraku, waiting for him to come in and save me but Naraku simply stood there.

" He means you no harm sweet Kikyo" Naraku re-assurred. " Dog demons have a very acute sense of smell so he is sniffing you to try and find the 'unknown force' luring demons here." I nodded and allowed Inuyasha to continue his search and after a moment he leaped back to his tree.

" This is what is causing your villagers to fall prey to demons," Inuyasha said holding up the Jewel of Four Souls. I clutched my bodice and discovered that he indeed took my jewel. " My brother told me of its power. It can grant any demon unquestionable power and grant wishes. This is what demons are coming after so your village is indeed putting themselves in danger by hanging on to this blasphemous object." Inuyasha threw the jewel back at my feel and wiped his hands on his haori. "This is what you can do to get me to protect your village, destroy that fucking thing. By doing that I will protect your village and keep my underlings from eating you guys."

I bent down and picked up the jewel placing it back in my bodice. " Is that all you want Inuyasha? Why not keep the jewel for yourself?"

" You stupid wench. Not all power is worth having. To use that jewel comes with a price that I am not willing to pay so you and that jewel can fuck off." I smiled despite myself. He wasn't very eloquent to be a Prince." I bowed to Inuyasha and turned on my heel to go destroy the jewel. " One more thing though," he said quietly. " Be careful of Naraku, Kikyo. He is not a very good influence on a young miko. He is pure evil." I smiled a sad smile.

" I know," I said walking back the way I came. Although I had turned away I had saw the look of utter confusion on Inuyasha's face and I felt silent tears cascade down my face. Why couldn't I have received him as a companion because I knew that despite what he said he indeed cared for humans.

" Do you intend to destroy the jewel Kikyo?" Naraku asked. We hovered over the mouth of the volcano. Naraku held me tightly in his arms as I clutched the Sacred Jewel. The heat of the lava was hot against my skin but it felt good at the same time.

" That was the conditions of our agreement so yes, I do intend to destroy the Jewel," I replied.

" Kikyo, I wish to have to Jewel for myself. That is why I intercepted your calling circle. Inuyasha was supposed to be your real companion." I looked up at the dark haired demon and felt the truth of his words. He had tampered with magic. Inuyasha was supposed to be my partner and I was trapped with this...this...evil demon.

" How could you Naraku? Explain yourself." At this point I was more sad that outraged. my anger would not reverse the situation but I had to know why.

" There was no way that any demon would be able to get close enough to your village to attempt to steal the jewel thanks to your barriers. I had heard of your village being the village that bonded demons to human companions so I knew the only way in was through your magic. It was just my luck that the bonding that I intercepted was for the one who held the very item I coveted. Now, the unexpected road-block was that I am not immune to the effects of the bonding so I have indeed submitted to you and you to me. But that is as far as the bond goes. I hate the village and when I am strong enough we will go back and destroy that godforsaken place so that no other demon will suffer this fate."

My tears were flowing freely now. I had been a pawn in his game all along and I would continue to be a pawn to him. If he wanted the jewel, I new that I could not stop him from taking it because that was the bond we shared. His evil was my evil so the jewel was his to take. Naraku took the jewel from my hands and we started to fly away from the volcano. I knew at this point that I would never see my family again or my village. My poor little sister and my father. I wish that I had smiled more for her and I only prayed that one day she would be strong enough to stop me.

Kaede sat up in bed clutching her small chest. She climbed out of bed and went to the window and looked at the night sky. It had started to rain. 'Kikyo,' she thought sadly. Something had gone terribly wrong on her trip to see Inuyasha. She wasn't dead, that she was certain but she suffered a fate worse than death. She was tied and trapped to a very evil demon. Kaede felt tears stinging her eyes as she sat beside the window. Her sister was right about Naraku. She was right about everything.

PRESENT...

I woke up early because I felt a disturbance in my heart. I looked down and felt a heavy weight on my chest and found my mate Kagome. Yes she was my mate and I could admit it because I loved her. I loved her hair, her attitude, her tight pussy--all of her. But there was one before her, Kikyo. I had felt something about her when she had came to see me 70 years ago. It was something similar to what I feel with Kagome, like I was supposed to be her companion and not Naraku. This realization only strengthened my resolve to free her of his influence even if it meant her death. Death had to be better than being trapped. Then again, I thought that about Kagome at first and look at how I have changed.

I sighed and tried to sleep. Kagome shifted positions placing her leg over my waist. We were alone in our tent so I knew I could play with her a bit. I slid my hand into her cunt and felt the heat that it was emitting. Was it normal for women to be so hot there? I felt her juices coating my fingers as I pumped inside of her. She moaned a little but still didn't wake up. She spead her legs a little wider to give me better access and she moaned my name softly. I grinned. She better have said my name. I pumped inside her faster and she came with a sigh. I bought my fingers to my mouth and licked the essence of Kagome off of my fingers. I chuckled a bit. I wished that I could sell her flavor to the whole world. Maybe bottle it and make it a spice for all of my food. That would be great.

I closed Kagome's legs and snuggled beside her. She laid her head on my shoulder and continued to sleep peacefully. I knew that all the shit would hit the fan tommorow when we went to go fight Naraku so tonight might be one of the few nights of peace that we would have together. 'Sleep well Kagome,' I thought and I closed my eyes as well. I would need all my strength for when we finally killed Naraku.

TBC...

It was a bit short right? And I know what else you're thinking... NO SEX! Well, i aint want to linger too much on this and besides, THE FINAL BATTLE IS APON US! MUWAHAHAH. Anyway, read and review and I will try to get the next chapter out for you guys. I plan on writing 2 more chapters and a bonus chapter of Sango and Miroku gettin they freak on. LOL. So stick around and don't forget to read and review.


	10. The Final Showdown

**Demon Guardians**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. So fuck off!

**Warning: This story does contain sexually explicit scenes so if you dont like it please dont read.**

**Last Chapter:** Kikyo learned that Naraku intercepted the Calling Circle and prevented Inuyasha from being her companion. She was slowly being taken over by evil and Naraku took the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha had some fun with Kagome and slept the night away in preparation for the final battle.

**Chapter 10: The Final Showdown**

'They are coming,' Kikyo thought as she sat on Naraku's bed. They had just finished making love, or what he called making love. She had been his slave/comapanion for 70 years and she was tired. There were perks to being mated to a demon like the ability to age the way they do but that was about it. Since she was a teenager she felt his evil aura trying to take over but luckilly her miko spirit was able to keep that from happening. But Kikyo was growing weary of fighting with the two sides of her personality. She wanted to give in to one or the other or just end her misery all together.

She felt her savior coming though, Inuyasha, her real companion.

" Kikyo," Naraku called re-entering the room. She lifted her head enough to see his dark prescence enter through the doorway and she fought not to cringe. Her body knew him well, loved his cursed touches, but her spirit was not so kind. It could never forget the intense feeling of mistrust and betrayal that she felt when he confessed his true intentions. She would never forget or forgive him for it.

" Can you feel them coming Kikyo?" he asked

"Yes Naraku," she replied meekly. "But perhaps the better question is, are you ready to fight them?" Naraku laughed softly and went over to Kikyo standing between her legs. She simply sat and looked into the dark eyes of her oppressor, her evil master.

" I do not fear Inuyasha," he replied simply. " But I can feel your spirit my dear Kikyo. Do you actually think that Inuyasha can somehow save you?" Kikyo looked away from his piercing gaze. He felt the hope in her heart and that was not a good thing. " And why would they want to save you? You destroyed the home of his companion and lover along with that you destroyed all of the villagers except for your sister. When they arrive they will want to kill you as much as me."

" But I didn't want to do those things!" she shouted angrily. " You made me do those things. You put those suggestions in my head and I could not resist you! I didn't want to destroy my own home. I never wanted any of this." Kikyo felt the tears rushing down her cheeks. He was right though. They would want to kill her as well as Naraku. Maybe she could talk to Inuyasha and he would save her.

" They can't save you Kikyo," Naraku whispered in her ear as he pressed his body further between her legs causing her to feel his arousal through his robes. " You have destroyed any chances that you ever had of being saved. And even if you had not, what will happen if they destroy me? You will die as well or be thrown into eternal insanity because unfortunately for you we are bonded together and not you and Inuyasha. You are mine Kikyo." Naraku untied the sash holding Kikyo's robe closed and opened it to expose her immaculate body. He dipped his head low and captured a nipple in his mouth sucking on the hardened nub.

" No!" Kikyo yelled as she slapped Naraku away and scrambled away from him into the middle of the bed.

" You dare defy me?" Naraku said quietly. Kikyo hopped off the bed in an attempt to make it to the door but Naraku grabbed her leg causing her to fall to the floor. Kikyo screamed in frustration and anger as she felt Naraku's body cover her form. His robe was open and his arousal was pressed along her buttocks. " On your knees wench," he commanded. Tearfully, Kikyo raised her body on her knees and Naraku swiftly entered her tight opening. She gasped at his entry because she wasn't ready for his size. He continued to thrust into her and eventually her body grew slick to accomadate his massive length.

Kikyo felt moans coming because he was hitting her spot ever so forcefuly. They had been together for almost a century, so of course he knew how to make her scream his name. " Say my name my little miko," Naraku purred in her ear. She shook her head in defiance. Kikyo was determined not to give him the pleasure of her moans and screams. She bit her tounge until she felt the metallic taste of blood. His thrusts were getting harder, she felt her orgasm rising. She wasn't willing to let him hear her scream so she took her intense pleasure in the form of a small sigh. Naraku slid out of Kikyo but she remained on the floor facing away from him.

" I think it is pitiful how you wait for them to save your soul my little miko. You destroyed your home and killed your very friends and family. How will they ever believe that you meant to help them? That I forced you to do those terrible things against your will? They would soon kill you first and ask questions later. Think about that when you choose a side," he warned.

" I would rather help them and die then continue to help you and live, Naraku," Kikyo spat.

" Ah, that is if I let you help them." And with that he walked away leaving Kikyo to cry silently on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo sat quietly on my shoulder as we stared at the ominous looking building looming in front of us. I felt my heart beating heavily inside my chest. I knew that we were in some serious shit now. The final battle was apon us and we had not choice but to be ready. " You don't think its a bit suspicious that the castle appeared out of no where?" Miroku asked timidly.

" Are you afraid monk?" Inuyasha teased. I glanced over to him and saw that he was excited about this battle.

" No," Miroku protested bravely trying to calm his fears. " I was only pointing out that this is probably a trap."

" I know its a trap," Inuyasha said. " He is waiting for us. He has been leaving signs for us to follow on our whole journey just to get us to this point. There will only be one victor and it better be us." Inuyasha turned towards the whole group and looked us all in the eye individually. " But just in case this is the end, I'm glad that I got to know each and every one of you." Everyone nodded their head in agreement and we started towards the huge double doors. As soon as we got close enough the doors opened and a dark mist flowed from inside. I clutched my bow and arrow tightly in anxiety and proceeded to follow Inuyasha inside the castle.

The castle was supiciously empty with no monsters or demons but it was also huge. " Where do we go?" Miroku asked. Inuyashed growled in annoyance.

" Shit. We gotta split up. Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kouga and Shippo take the left side while Kagome and I take the right. If it gets to dangerous try to meet back up with us."

" This group seems a bit uneven Inuyasha. Let me and Kouga come with you," Sota said confidently. Inuyasha shook his head.

" No. Go with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha commanded.

" But..." Sota protested until Sango jumped in.

" Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll be fine," Sango said confidently.

" Yeah, I have my wind tunnel," Miroku added. Inuyasha nodded and I watched them disappear in the mist. I came next to Inuyasha clutching his arm.

" Are you sure its a good idea to split up?" I asked quietly.

" None of this is a good idea truthfully," he mused. " But we have to do what we have to do." I nodded and we went about our way searching the castle.

After an hour of searching through empty rooms we finally came to a room that wasn't surrounded by mist. Inuyasha stood in front of me and sniffed the air. " Thats weird. This air smells...clean."

" Kikyo must be near. She is still a priestess so the air in her chamber must be purified." Inuyasha took out his testaiga and cut down the door. And sure enough sitting on the floor in her priestess garb was Kikyo. She looked ethereal sitting on the floor and she radiated an air of sadness.

"You bitch," Inuyasha growled. " Don't you wanna see the face of your savior?"

" My savior Inuyasha?" She inquired quietly. " Don't you mean my murderer since you are trying to kill me?"

" No, I meant your savior. No one in their right mind would want to be tied to Naraku so I am here to save you from your suffering and your sins." Kikyo turned in our direction and I noticed something glittering on her cheeks. Were they tears?

" He is a selfish tyrant. Only putting his own ambitions in front of others. But then again, weren't you like that Inuyasha? Before you were bonded to Kagome there." Inuyasha growled in irritation.

" I was never like Naraku and don't you ever compare me to him again!" he bellowed. " I never wanted to harm humans but if they were stupid enough to get in the way of demons then they were killed. Its the naural balance of things. And I would never use a human for my own evil ends." She smiled sadly and stood up from her place on the floor.

" I was mistaken then Inuyasha, I apologize to you. But even Naraku didn't understand what he did when he intercepted my village's calling circle."

" What do you mean by intercepted? Wasn't he meant to be your companion?" I inquired. She shook her head causing her heavy black hair to sway.

" No Kagome. Inuyasha was supposed to be my companion but Naraku intercepted the call to get this, the sacred jewel. But he was not immune to the effects of the bond so he is to suffer with his emotions for me. Not a fair trade for a demon of his personality. More like the calm before the storm." Inuyasha and I stood in shock as we listened to her tell the truth. Kikyo was a victim of Naraku as well.

" If you are a victim why did you destroy our home and kill our people? How could you hurt the people who raised you? How could you?" Kikyo turned away from me looking at the night sky that was lit up by the full moon.

" I resented the village. I hated it. All the customs, everything because if it wasn't for them I would never have been stuck with Naraku in the first place. But it is not in my nature to kill. Naraku used my small shred of anger and darkened my heart so I could destroy everything I knew and once loved. That does not excuse what I have done. If I had not a shred of darkness in my heart I would never have done it. I am a priestess but I am also a human with human emotions and that is my gift and my curse."

" Well, you're right, that doesn't excuse it, so now you're going down Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he raised his Tesaiga to strike. She turned back towards us with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

" Sometimes I wonder what we would have been like together Inuyasha. WOuld you love me like you love her?" She opened her arms. " Strike me down Inuyasha so I can be free, so I can live and be pure once more."

" You aren't getting off that easily my dear Kikyo," a voice said. Inuyasha's ears twitched in antcipation.

" Where are you Naraku! We have been looking for you for so long so show yourself!" Naraku appeared behind Kikyo holding her by the waist.

" No need to get impatient Inuyasha. Here I am," he taunted. Kikyo looked like a porcelain doll in his arms. He rubbed his face on Kikyo's neck and slide his tounge out to lick her skin. I was grossed out but tried to hold my composure. "tsk, tsk, Kikyo. You told them all of our secrets. That wasn't nice."

" You mean your secret Naraku," Kikyo retorted. " I have nothing to hide."

" Perhaps not. But you are not to be free of me just yet. I have been waiting too long for this. Patiently waiting to put an end to the hope of the demon seeker tribe. If you people would have minded your business you could have lived out your pathetic lives in ignorance until I killed you."

" And we might have done that if you didn't send Kikyo to destroy our village," I spat.

" Yeah, you dicked yourself over," Inuyasha added. Naraku shrugged in indifference.

" Perhaps I did. But I did find it amusing to watch my little miko vent all of her anger on the people that put her in this situation. My own pettiness caused me to make such a error."

" And here we are Naraku. So lets stop talking and fight!" Inuyasha challenged raising his Tetsaiga again. Naraku threw Kikyo down to the side and transformed into his demon form which was a huge spider. I was immediately grossed out by his form and fought not to throw up. " Get out of the way Kagome!" Inuyasha commanded. Just as I dodged out of the way Naraku came at Inuyasha and the epic battle began. Somehow I managed to find my way over to Kikyo who had managed to prop herself up on the wall after Naraku threw her.

" Are you okay?" I asked timidly as I looked over her body for wounds. She smiled sadly.

" He has done worse to me little Kagome. That little toss was nothing," she mused. I was going to comment again when I heard Inuyasha growl. My attention was drawn back to the battle and I saw Inuyasha on top of the huge spider stabbing his torso with his powerful sword. " He is putting his heart into it for you Kagome," Kikyo said.

" Its not just for me. Its for everyone including you. I bet Inuyasha feels guilty for not being able to save you from Naraku." Kikyo smiled.

" I believe that this was meant to happen to me. Like fate or something. I could have handled the whole situation differently and this never would have happened. But instead, I chose to feel sorry for myself and allow my resentment for the situation fester until it ended in me destroying my village. I am no better than Naraku." Kikyo stood quickly then and took my bow and arrows. " And it is for this reason that I must kill Naraku." My eyes grew wide in fear when I saw her determination. She began to walk towards the battle but I grabbed her robes.

" Stop this Kikyo! Inuyasha can save you! We can save you! When Naraku is dead we can explain everything to Kaede. We can tell her it was an accident, that you were being controlled by Naraku and his dark passions." Kikyo shook her head and raised her hand. I saw sparks of fire erupt from her hand and i was suddenly hurled towards the wall unable to move.

"No Kagome. I have been a part of this whole thing. I was the one who did all of those terrible things. If you were to ask Kaede to read my face she would say that she saw my sincerity. I did destroy our village and I took great joy in doing so. She will never forgive me and even if she could find in her heart to do so i couldn't forgive myself. And as far as Naraku's passions go, his passions were my passions. I was groomed to be a priestess from childhood so I could never just be free to do what I liked and Naraku gave me that outlet. He fed on my dark passions so maybe he was meant to be my companion. We were meant to be together so I must be the one to kill him so I can die too. I can never be as I was, I am evil. Good Bye Kagome." Kikyo turned her back on me and walked towards the fray that had only just intensified while we talked. I tried to muster the strength to be free of her enchantment but there was no way for me to save her. I watched as she lifted the bow and arrow and aimed for Naraku's heart. Her arrow struck true as the pink arrow wizzed past Inuyasha and struck Naraku. The moment it hit him, Kikyo fell to her knees with a pool of blood pouring from her heart.

Naraku fell to the ground with Inuyasha in front of him bloodied and battered. " You bitch," Naraku spat. " I am your companion! You should not be able to kill me!" he screamed in pain. Kikyo now had blood dripping from her mouth and I could feel that her death was near.

" It is because I love you Naraku that I was able to kill you. Now, die and have some peace."

" We are damned to hell you idiot. Now we shall burn in its flames for all eternity." Kikyo smiled as she fell to the floor staining her white robes.

" Eternity isn't long enough to atone for our sins. Burning in hell is getting off easy." She closed her eyes and I watched as her chest rose and fell for the last time. Naraku let out a scream of agony and fell to the floor with his body disappearing in a cloud of ash. I felt tears running down my cheeks as the enchantment left me and I was standing on the ground. I still wished we could have saved her because no matter what her reasons for destroying our village were she was deeply sorry for it and that would have been enough for me.

Inuyasha walked over to me and held me closely. " I wanted to save her," I confessed to him as I cried into his haori.  
" She made the choice for us. There was nothing we could do. Just take peace in knowing that she saved you, me, and the world. That is her way of apologizing. And you should just accept it," Inuyasha said.  
I nodded in agreement and let him go. He picked up her body and we walked towards the entrance of the castle.

At the entrance we saw Sango, Miroku, Sota, Kouga and Shippo waiting for us. Sango ran over inspecting our wounds. " Are you two okay? We heard the battle and were trying to come over as quickly as we could but by the time we got there the demons stopped coming and we assumed the worse."

" As you can see we are fine. We have to bury Kikyo before we head home. I'll be back," Inuyasha walked off to the nearby field leaving the rest of our group in shock.

" Why didn't you leave her in there? She was trying to kill us," Miroku interjected.

" Yeah and she killed Ayumi," Shippo said.

" She told us the truth about everything and she was the one who killed Naraku not us," I explained. The group stood in shock again. " We owe her at least this." Just as I finished my sentence Inuyasha came back over to us with a thoughtful look on his face and he pulled me into his arms.

" It's over now. Let's just go the hell home and try to rebuild whats left of our lives." The group nodded and we silently began to walk back the way we came towards home. I felt the urge to look back at the ominous castle and i saw nothing but forest. I sighed in relief. No one would ever remember the horror that we lived through and Kikyo would not have a place to haunt. Her spirit could rest in peace. I turned back towards our destination and I snuggled closer to Inuyasha. All was right with the world. Well, at least all was right in my world.

TBC...

I kno u guys are pissed as shit at me for taking so long to get this out. And i apologize but here it is. Up next is the finale then two bonus chapters are after this filled with lemony goodness. Be sure to stick around and enjoy.


	11. The End of The Road

**Demon Guardians**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it

**Last Chapter**: The Inu- Gang go to Naraku's castle where they confront the demon menace. It turns out that Kikyo really wasn't as bad as everyone thought because she selflessly sacrifices herself and defeats Naraku.

**Chapter 10: The End of the Road**.

I sat in the middle of the field close to the rebuilding demon seeker village contemplating our journey. It turns out that everyone wasn't killed in that terrible massacre that Kikyo started. Some of our tribesmen heard of our travels and defeat of Naraku and came back to the ruins of our village to find Kaede picking up the pieces. While that does not replace everyone that was lost, it helps us to retain hope that we can continue our traditions.

After Naraku was dead, we buried Kikyo's body close to where the his castle once stood. We left a grave marker so that all that traveled through there would know of our battle and know of Kikyo's great sacrifice. Did we make her like a saint? No. But if it was the last thing I did everyone would know that she was in a hell not of her own will and at the last minute she decided to make it right. She saved us. She saved the world. And for that I would always be grateful.

And grateful for life we continued to be. Sango and Miroku went back to her village for a time to visit her family and to upgrade her weapons. Shippo was adopted by another demon seeker who had lost her companion as well. They are inseperable. We stopped the demon bonding ceremony. Who knows if another ambitious demon like Naraku would come and try to take advantage of us. So we are the last generation of bonded seekers. It was a tragic way to end it but even I knew that this could not last forever. And as for me and Inuyasha. Well,...

I snapped out of my daze when my heart felt a sense of panic. I smiled at the feeling. It was not my panic that I was feeling but Inuyasha's. He was looking for me but didn't know where to find me. I simply kept my smile and laid back on the grass. When I felt his panic subside I knew that he caught on to my scent and would be here soon. O my Inuyasha. Our battles only made me realize how much I truly did love him. Although he was a pompass, jealous, over bearing, pig headed, sexist, asshole.

I felt the wind change and suddenly Inuyasha's face was over mine. " Kagome, what did I tell you about leaving the village like that?! You damn near scared me to death!" He scolded. I frowned a little at that comment.

" O so I cant even take a walk now? Naraku is dead. We can relax at least for a little while," I retorted. I heard him growl but he sat next to me in the grass anyway. We sat in comfortable silence for what felt like hours. The calm, balmy breeze rustled through my hair and kimono and once again an overwhelming sense of peace enveloped me. We had finally won. We are at peace.

" What are you thinking about?" he inquired absently.

" Im thinking about how happy I am that all of this is over. Im sad because of the lives that were lost. Im sad because this whole war was based off of deceit of an ambitious demon. How can we truly prevent other things like this from happening again?" I paused for a minute to regain my thoughts. What was I concerned about really? " What if there are more people, demon or not, like Naraku? All of this craziness could happen again to our children. How can we prevent this?"

" Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted gently. " You are trying to take the world on your shoulders. There is no way to prevent other things like this from happening. There is intense evil in this world that will only evolve as time goes on. All we can do is fight for as long as we can to protect the future." I looked to Inuyasha as he spoke. He was gazing out into the horizon as he spoke not really focusing on anything. Perhaps he thought about this too.

" So what now?" I inquired.

" Well, we live for right now and i'll try to relax and not worry so much about you. We need to savor these moment because who knows how long it will last." I nodded my head in agreement. I needed to stop worrying. " Now come on," he said standing up. " Sango and Miroku came back and they are looking for you." I nodded in understanding and he helped me to my feet.

When we arrived to the village, I saw Sango and Miroku talking to Kaede probably recounting their trip and I smiled as they noticed my arrival. I really did miss them. Especially Sango because even though Inuyasha and I connect on my levels, he sucks at girl talk. " Sango!" I called excitedly. She smiled and greeted me with a warm hug.

" Hello Kagome. I missed u too," she giggled. Miroku clicked his tounge.

" Now if we could only turn that hug into some girl on girl action this could be entertaining," he mused. Sango frowned.

" What did you say monk?" she growled. Miroku was then greeted with a slap in the back of the head by Inuyasha.

" Nothing at all Sango," Inuyasha answered for him. Sango and I laughed then walked into our hut so I could get details of their trip to the Demon Slayer village.

" So how was your trip?" I began.

" It went well," she responded. " My father was displeased when he learned of the reason for this happening. He always said that the Demon Seekers were playing with fire by binding themselves to demons. He said that demons have their own set of rules no matter how civilized they may seem to us. And no matter what their rules are more ruthless and animalistic than ours. He said it was only a matter of time before this happened and he is glad that you could clean up your "mess". He was sorry to hear of the lives lost and he has extended his offer to help rebuild if you need it." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and his ears twitched.

" Well, its good to know how he feels about the situation," he scoffed. Sango shrugged.

" I don't blame him for saying what he did. It is foolish to bind yourself to a demon. Your brother even said so."

" Whatever." Miroku took the moment of brief silence to give his report.

" Well I went to the other monks and they said that they feel that the greatest demonic aura has been lifted from the world. Naraku was bad Juju." I nodded my head taking in all the information.

" I'm glad you all have come home safe and thank you for the reports. Its good to know that we are safe from Naraku now," I said. Miroku nodded.

" Yeah and its good to see how much progress you made since we left two months ago. Its starting to look like a real village again."

" We have Kaede to thank for that. She really pulled everyone together with her wisdom and spirit," I said.

" Yeah, however much is left in that old shell of a body," Inuyasha mused. I frowned.

" SIT BOY!" I shouted and down he went into the floor. Sango shook her head.

" Serves you right," she retorted.

" Not to cut this party short but we had a long journey and I would like to retire. We will speak more in the morning," Miroku said standing up.

" Yes I agree," Sango said joining him. " I will probably see you tonight Kagome but I am tired." I nodded.

" O sure. Get some rest. Kaede had your huts set up in the east of the village so ask he which one it is." They nodded and soon Inuyasha and I were alone in our hut. I laid back on my bed and Inuyasha joined me when he picked himself up from the floor.

" Did you really have to do that?" He inquired angrilly.

" You shouldn't have said that about Kaede, " I retorted. He curled up next to me.

" Whatever, you still didn't have to 'sit' me." I giggled at his angry face. You can't stay mad at a puppy face. I felt his hand gingerly run down my stomach to the sash of my kimono where he untied it. " You know, I have been thinking about something." When the sash came undone, the kimono fell open and I felt the warm summer breeze on my skin.

" What?" I inquired. He parted the kimono all the way leaving my breasts and sex exposed. He gently cupped my breasts teasing the nipples and I felt that familiar warmth and moisture between my thighs.

" I know that we are bonded, but what do you think of us getting married?" I chuckled.

" Where did you hear about marriage? I thought demons didn't do things like that." He sucked his teeth and lower his mouth to my rosy nipple. He took the peak into his mouth and sucked gently. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand creep between my thighs massaging my clit. I moaned softly as he lifted his head again.

" Not in the human sense but in the demon sense. When we chose a mate we mark them so other demons know not to fuck wit her." I giggled.

" You speak so eloquently when your horny." He frowned.

" Kagome, I'm serious." I nodded.

" Okay. Do you want my answer?" He nodded.

"Yes you can mark me." He grinned and he went back to work. His mouth found my nipples again and his fingers gently opened me and entered me. I raised my hips to receive his questing fingers. He pumped inside me until I was slick and his fingers practically slid out of my sex. He left my nipples and started kissing up my neck to my ears.

" You are so wet. I think somebody wants some dick," he mused. I frowned a little but his lips found mine and I was still. I felt his member through his haori. He was hard and ready for me. He quickly shed his clothes and slid inside me. I threw my head back as I felt him fill me. It feels like it had been so long since we coupled this way. Outside of rebuilding the village and scouting the terrain to make sure Naraku was really gone we barely had time to spend together. This was long over due.

He pumped inside me slowy at first until I opened to him and then he went nuts. He urged me onto all fours and he took me from behind. I felt his dick deeper that way. He thrusted into my wet sex until all I heard was his hips hitting my butt and the wet sloshy sound of my sex. I moaned louder as he found his rhythm and he pounded into me. My breasts felt heavy as the swung forward and back with each thrust. His hands found both breasts as he lifted me on my knees. He still pumped me from behind but now he could feel my breasts and kiss me deeply. His tounge darted into my mouth and I felt like I was being entered from two orfices. My juices were dripping down my thighs as he made me cum for the first time and I screamed into his mouth.

We changed position again. This time I was riding him. He thrust his hips up to meet mine as I rode him hard. My breasts were jumping as I rode him and he leaned up to suck on my rosy centers. He slid so easily in and out of me that I was lost in the rhythm of my own and I came again. I felt him give one final thrust and I felt a stab of pain. When I opened my eyes I noticed a bloody cresent on the side of my breasts. I didn't hurt quite so much now but I wasn't expecting it. Well, I didn't ask either really.

" So thats a mark?" I inquired.

" Yeah." He slid from inside me and we lay together naked in our hut side by side. " Kagome, when we were first bonded, I resented you. Now I can't live without you. I know I love you. I was born a hanyou so I was hated from the start for being a half-breed. I never knew love. Not until now. I want us to be together forever. Do you think thats possible?" I nodded.

" Yes, as long as we protect each other and our love doesn't wane." He shook his head.

" I will love you always Kagome." I smiled and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

" And I will love you always Inuyasha." He smiled back at me and we kissed. And as he entered me again I knew that it was true. We had been through so much we deserved this happiness. I only wished that Kikyo could have had this. Naraku was dead, the village was rebuilt, and everyone was safe. I couldn't have thought of a happier ending to our story. Could you?

The End. Finally. LOL.

Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it and I hope it satisfies all the readers that stuck it out. Thank you for supporting me and my work. LS


End file.
